7 Días con Sasuke
by RocioFri
Summary: Terminado. El tiempo avanzó sin mirar a quién dejaba atrás. Él era diferente, ella también. 7 días que compartirán juntos, y quién sabe... descubran un nuevo significado para lo que comienzan a sentir.
1. Domingo Un encuentro inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**7 Días con Sasuke**

**Capítulo 1**

_Domingo. Un encuentro inesperado._

* * *

"_Mierda"_ pensó al momento en el que descubría lo obvio. Estaba perdida.

Tsunade –sama le había encomendado una misión –para nada clasificada como peligrosa-, la cual cumplió sin ninguna dificultad aparente. Logró el objetivo, no había más razón para seguir dando vueltas en círculos por el bosque.

Se suponía que conocía el camino por el cual partió de Konoha. Se suponía que no demoraría mucho en su tiempo.

"Se suponía" que no se perdería.

Para fortuna de Ino, el sol seguía conservando su ferviente esplendor, decidió y avanzó entre los árboles aprovechando el calor del continuo atardecer. Si no se apresuraba la noche caería y con ello, muchos encuentros peligros de extraños enemigos que podrían fácilmente atacarla y posiblemente, robarle lo poco que cargaba consigo.

Entre más avanzaba más se adentraba a las profundidades de lo desconocido. Tal pareciera que no existiera salida.

Un paso más, un crujir de una rama y un alto en seco. Pudo percibir una corriente de chakra –no muy lejos- que a diferencia de ella, era sumamente poderosa. Sea quien sea que fuera el portador, podría acabar con ella si así se lo propusiera.

Titubeó. Comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo al notar que el chakra se volvía más fuerte, y con ello la cercanía de su posible agresor. Era un hecho, la otra persona también se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Intentó retroceder, más sin embargo fue un acto banal. Uno de sus pies torpemente resbaló provocando consigo una eminente y dolorosa caída.

—¡Demonios! —fue capaz de pronunciar.

Su trasero se estampaba cruelmente con la tierra. Cerró los ojos en trance de dolor, llevó su mano derecha contactándola directo en el golpe y comenzó a sobar.

Se distrajo por un momento. Sintió la otra presencia más cerca de lo que anteriormente sintió; mucho más cerca.

Abrió sus ojos con algo de tardía lentitud. Miró el suelo y notó algo extraño, unas sandalias un tanto misteriosas y unos pies tan hermosos que cayó seducida.

Pies acreedores a un hombre.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, y aun en el suelo se decidió a subir la vista con el único objetivo de descubrir al sujeto frente a ella. No era tonta, era una kunoichi; sacó del bolsillo de su pierna una kunai, fue tan sigilosa que juraba pasar desapercibida.

Sus ojos azules observaron las piernas ajenas, y prosiguió hasta la cintura. La ropa tan inverosímil, una horrible combinación para su gusto. Subió la mirada un poco más, y se encontró con una maravilla, un torso al descubierto perfectamente formado e irradiante de hombría. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, jamás en su vida había visto una parte masculina que no estuviera cubierta por ropa, jamás.

Apretó la kunai, dispuesta a luchar para salvar su vida. Alzó la vista y se encontró con su rostro. Por fin lo identificaba.

Se sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón bombeó precipitadamente.

¿Era posible aquello? Hace 4 años que había marchado, dejando almas hirientes y destrozadas; ella era una de esas almas.

—¿Sa… Sasuke? —dudó, de pronto comenzó a sudar frío.

No. No era Sasuke, no era el mismo niño de 13 años del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, se le notaba en la mirada. El oscuro de sus ojos no era de la misma intensidad que los de hace algunos ayeres.

Esa persona, ese chico; respiraba odio y exhalaba venganza. No era Sasuke, era un Uchiha más.

—Hm —fue lo único que expresó, sin apartar la mirada de encima.

Dudaba que él pudiera reconocerla, recordar su nombre tan siquiera.

—¿Qué… qué demonios quieres? —intentó parecer ruda, pero el temblor de sus rodillas la delataba.

Sasuke se limitó a emitir una sonrisa de medio lado. Tan natural en él.

—¿Crees que puedes ganarme en una batalla? —se aproximó a ella y ésta retrocedía —¿de verdad? ¿Con tan solo una kunai?

Estaba muerta, o eso creyó.

—¡Ja! —ella también carcajeó pudiendo vagamente controlar sus miedos —Algo debo intentar, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras me atacas. Sasuke-kun —vociferó mientras enfatizó en su nombre.

—Hmp —repitió —. No es necesario que lo hagas, no te atacaré. Yamanaka —la retó con los ojos.

¿Cómo? ¿Realmente recordaba su apellido o sólo se trataba de una estrategia para tratar de confundirla? De ser así, era bueno.

No pudo evitar el sonido de su terco corazón. Nunca estuvo tan cerca de él (ni en sus mejores sueños de infancia), sus ojos se dilataban con tan solo mirarlo, al parecer los sentimientos que se había encargado de borrar por él, nuevamente re surgían.

Pero era más miedo que amor. Estaba segura.

—¿Recuerdas mi nombre? —se animó a cuestionar —¿realmente recuerdas quién soy?

—Tú actitud cambió. Eres más grosera —estableció.

Fue capaz de sentir un poco de ira. Nadie tenía el derecho de venir e insultarla como si nada, no obstante nunca dejó de permanecer en guardia.

—También cambiaste —con el palpitar a mil por hora, todavía le fue posible sonreírle —. Me da gusto volver a verte Uchiha.

Ya no más Sasuke, ahora era un Uchiha.

—Tal parece que no —sentenció con frialdad —no dejas de estar a la defensiva. Te ves ridícula.

Ino se encolerizó más. Se estaba pasando, un poco más y ella atacaría.

—No voy a luchar, Yamanaka —declaró.

¿Confiar? Estaba en un punto en el que carecía de total sentido sobre ese concepto, se había esfumado de su vocabulario y mucho más cuando se trataba de un traidor.

Él tomó aire a profundidad.

—Si quisiera, ya lo habría hecho. No mato por matar —susurró —aún.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? —dijo con la kunai en mano.

—Ven conmigo.

Sus viejos sentimientos le revolotearon en su estómago, siendo presa de su antiguo romance. Jamás, Sasuke diría algo como eso, mucho menos a ella.

—¿Qué? —no pudo controlar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas. Sasuke lo notó y sonrió para sus adentros sin ser descubierto por ella.

—No sé qué es lo que haces en un lugar como este, tampoco me interesa. Nos encontramos en una zona peligrosa y está oscureciendo —la miró fijamente sin perderse ninguna de sus expresiones —. Ven conmigo si no quieres morir.

—Yo… tengo que volver a Konoha.

—Hmp. Estás muy lejos de Konoha, te tomarán días volver.

¿Cómo mierda era eso posible? Llevaba un día perdida en el bosque y ahora le tomarían días regresar de dónde partió. ¿Era real aquello o un producto de su enferma imaginación?

—Estás mintiendo —sentenció, con algo de preocupación.

—Te lo advertí, si lo que buscas es ser devorada, entonces te dejo.

El hombre comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda pero sin dejar se estar al tanto de sus reacciones. Por alguna razón que desconocía, le divertía. Tan extrañamente que le agradaba.

Ino traslucía en los pasos que daba, era víctima del romper de su corazón; nuevamente se alejaba, nuevamente se apartaba pero esta vez ella lo presenciaba.

No quería, deseaba que volviera.

—E… ¡Espera! —gritó, reincorporó la kunai en su bolsillo y se encaminó a dirección de Sasuke.

Él sonrió mostrando únicamente egocentrismo en la curvatura de sus labios.

Sin duda, ese domingo fue un tanto diferente a los demás.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Traigo una nueva historia, que espero les guste.

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias o tomatazos.

Como lo dice el título: 7 días con Sasuke, 7 capítulos.

Un capítulo por día, comenzando en domingo.

Iba a publicar este capítulo después de haber publicado el epílogo de mi otro fic. Pero bueh xD No pude contenerme.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Lunes Conociendo al enemigo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío

**Capítulo 2**

_Lunes. Conociendo al enemigo._

* * *

Se refugiaron en la seguridad que una cueva les brindó. La noche ya se dejaba ver, la luna especulaba en su total esplendor y ellos… ellos se encontraban juntos.

Ino comenzaba a ser víctima de los sentimientos que con un latir de su corazón le volvían a quemar la respiración; pero, más que eso, tenía miedo. No confiaba plenamente en aquel joven que reposaba tranquilamente mientras observaba las estrellas.

El silencio reinó, hasta que en un impulso de fastidio comenzó a hablar.

—¿Has estado bien en estos 4 años? —juntó sus rodillas.

—Hm —la miró de reojo —sí.

—Entiendo —odiaba que fuera tan cortante.

—¿Qué hacías el en bosque? —de pronto habló.

—¿He? —su curiosidad aumentó —creí que no te importaba.

—Es peligroso.

—¿Qué hacías tú en el bosque? —le inquirió.

—Nada que te importe.

Ella enfureció.

—¿Siempre has sido así de mal educado? Estúpido Uchiha.

Abrió sus ojos ante ese llamado. No recordaba que la Yamanaka alguna vez en tiempo pasado se hubiera atrevido a hablarle de tal forma. ¿Acaso, se creía superior?

¡Qué más da! Su cuerpo plenamente desarrollado y su ahora cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura no indicaban más que crecimiento humano y no desarrollo intelectual.

—¿Eres la misma de antes?

Por su mente pasó una palabra que podría describirla a la perfección: Molesta. Se abofeteó mentalmente un par de veces. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando la invitó a acompañarlo? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser ella?

No lo sabía. Pero en su interior algo le irradiaba, la necesidad de protegerla; con conciencia plena sabía que si la dejase a su suerte fácilmente podría perder. Era una zona de guerra.

—No —le respondió siendo descortés —. Ya no estoy enamorada de ti, mis días ya no los vivo para ti.

Tal vez… era diferente.

—¿No sigues más enamorada de mí? —sonrió.

—No —negó con la cabeza —. Sólo eres un estúpido más.

Mintió. Más que eso, seguía siendo el mismo estúpido del que se enamoró y del que seguía enamorada aun actualmente. Pero jamás lo creería, jamás aceptaría volver a caer en su juego.

—¿Te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? —la miró, con algo de fastidio —podría matarte ahora mismo.

—Sí. Pero no lo harás.

Era cierto. No podría hacerlo, porque a diferencia de ella, él se alegraba de haberla encontrado. Tantos años en perpetua soledad estaban acabando con su cordura.

Él enmudeció. Ella entendió la dureza de sus palabras, estaba juzgándolo sin ni si quiera conocer las razones del principio. No lo conocía realmente, nunca lo conoció.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sintiéndose un poco apenada.

—¿Te disculpas ahora? —evadió el rostro.

—Hum —asintió en silencio con sus cachetes todos inflados. Era una niña, después de todo. —¿Sasuke… puedo preguntarte algo?

Tal vez en esa noche, por fin se conocerían y quien sabe, descubrirían lo muerto y lo transformarían en impresiones vivas.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué huiste de Konoha? —su voz se apagó. Se notaba triste al ser presa del miedo de no volver a verlo. Temía perderlo.

—Venganza —pudo decir. Aspiró pesadamente y continuó. A decir verdad, ella le transmitía cierta confianza que le obligaba a expresarse —. Hacerme fuerte y luchar en una batalla en la que únicamente uno de los dos podrá salir con vida —permaneció el visto de reojo —. ¿Alguna vez has vivido con el recuerdo atormentándote día tras día? ¿Has visto a tu familia perecer frente a ti mientras es brutalmente aniquilada? Y tú, nunca pudiste hacer nada para redimir las cosas, sólo pudiste esconderte con el temor de morir con la misma suerte que ellos. ¿Has vivido algo así?

Sus dientes crujían con cada palabra que estipulaba. Era duro y cruel, una realidad que a los 8 años tuvo que enfrentar, por eso era frío y egocéntrico. Eran sus armas contra el salvajismo de la sociedad. Él simplemente trataba de mantenerse a salvo.

Ino lo escuchó, sin saber qué decir. Su corazón se estrujó, era realmente penoso su historial de vida…

—No. Jamás —la tristeza se presentaba en su tono de voz.

—Entonces no me entiendes y nunca podrás hacerlo. La razón por la que traicioné a todos, la razón de mi egoísmo, nadie la comprenderá.

—Tienes razón —recobró su tono de voz habitual —. Nunca podré entenderte. Para mí una venganza no justifica un pasado.

El calor de la fogata hacia hervir sus sentimientos. Primera noche que pasaba junto a Sasuke, la primera vez que él le abría sus pensamientos, primera vez que él buscaba un amigo. Ella se negó, quería evitar cualquier momento que pudiera relacionarla con él.

Tenía que escapar de él, antes de que fuera muy tarde. El frío de esa fresca madrugada no podía ser opacado por el fuego de la fogata, el domingo había desaparecido y el lunes se asomaba.

Posiblemente, a la mañana partiría.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ambos durmieron y al abrir con lentitud sus hermosos celestes ojos se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Sasuke la vigilaba, más bien vigilaba su sueño para que éste no fuera interrumpido.

¿Acaso no durmió en toda la noche para protegerla? Su corazón de nuevo sucumbía. Debía controlar sus emociones o simplemente debería dejarse llevar por ellas y caer a sus brazos. Un debate de trastornos.

Ella se reincorporó y en un bostezó trató de fingir. De inmediato Sasuke apartó la mirada. No sabía lo que hacía, pero de alguna forma se descontrolaba con ella cerca, apareciendo nuevas necesidades que argumentaban su actuar.

—Bien —Ino gesticuló para quitar la somnolencia —. Debo regresar a Konoha.

—¿Tienes idea si quiera de por dónde ir?

—¡Sí! —dijo rápidamente. La verdad no lo sabía —em… no.

Carcajeó con nerviosismo. Tonta, pensó él.

Rodó los ojos.

—Yo te guiaré.

—¿Es… es enserio? —se sorprendió.

—Tengo algo que hacer cerca de ahí —no mentía.

—De acuerdo.

Su interior le gritaba que aceptara. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de tener como guardaespaldas al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿No te bañarás? —le preguntó secamente.

—¿He? —dio un respiro de sí misma. La cansada noche y la misión le hicieron adquirir un arome a putrefacción. Se avergonzó de sí misma, después de todo era una dama —¿Dónde puedo bañarme? Estamos en medio de la nada, no hay regaderas.

—Hm —comenzó a reír y ella lo miró atónita. Nunca lo había visto sonreír o reír; tenía una sonrisa muy bella, como perfeccionada por ángeles —. Tienes mucho que aprender —se puso de pie —sígueme.

Le ordenó y ella obedeció, caminando justo a sus espaldas.

—Ahí —señaló un precioso río en el que corría agua insípida y pura.

—¿Cómo? —se asombró.

¿De verdad él pretendía que ella tomará un baño ahí?

—Cuando dejas de tener un hogar, todo se vuelve tan normal —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No me meteré a esa cosa! —chilló.

—Como quieras —comenzó a quitarse la ropa que cubría su parte superior, quedando desnudo de brazos, cuello, abdomen, torso y pecho. —Yo si me bañaré —en un movimiento de destreza, desenredaba la cuerda que rodeaba su cintura.

Se quitaría los pantalones. El rojo que comenzó a cubrir toda la cara de Ino fue demasiado eminente que él no pudo evitar volver a reír. Estaba tan avergonzada que le causaba gracia.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces Uchiha?! —se giró contrariamente a él y no conformé con ello llevó sus manos a sus ojos evitando todo tipo de vista que pudiera traicionarla.

Mordió su labio inferior. Era jodidamente perfecto, nunca creyó vivir para ver tanta belleza acumulada en un hombre, quería ver más, más cerca y más allá.

"_Control Ino, no te dejes vencer"_ trataba de animarse. Tenía que ser más fuerte que eso.

—Hmp —la tomó del hombro y ella se estremeció —tienes 10 minutos para bañarte.

Dejó el tacto y caminó lejos de ella, conservando su desnudes. Ella contempló su espalda; ancha como para ser acariciada.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría regresar a Konoha, apenas era Lunes, y ya sentía sus piernas temblar en cada ocasión que sus miradas se encontraban?.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y gracias por dejarme saber que les está gustando ésta nueva historia.

Mei, Clary, Naoko-eri , InoySasuke, hime, Inochan-Uchiha, Hiyori Nishiyama.

A quienes me preguntaban sobre si habrá lemon o no, eso depende de cómo se vaya dando la narración :3 pero de que habrá escenas "ardientes" habrá.

Les comento, el epílogo de mi otro fic aún no lo tengo escrito. Espero y Dios, poderlo publicar el sábado. No he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Éste capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho, y ya tengo parte escrita del tercero, por eso es que lo publico primero.

Estoy demasiado estresada. Estoy viviendo una semana horrible de trabajos finales, exposiciones y evaluaciones. La universidad es muy difícil, tengo un montón de trabajo acumulado y encima, mañana me toca impartir una conferencia, tengo los nervios de punta y estoy que no soporto al mundo xD

Sólo eso xD quería desahogarme xD.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Martes La primer pelea

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_Martes. La primer pelea._

**_._**

La belleza y la delicada figura de aquella rubia estaban acabando con sus neuronas. Era cierto que ya no era el mismo chiquillo de hace 4 tiempos atrás, ahora los años avanzaban y a sus 17 comenzaba a sentirse atraído por el sexo opuesto.

En pocas palabras, su adolescencia estaba en pleno creciente. La flor de la juventud, como otros hubieran preferido llamarle. Compartir noches con ella en un espacio reducido lo estaban poniendo mal. Mal en un sentido de enfrentar algo desconocido.

Aunque esa fuera su segunda noche juntos, no importaba la cantidad sino la calidad de lo que recientemente lo acongojaba.

Esa noche, la durmió pensando en ella. Era hermosa, pudo darse cuenta cuando por error la descubrió bañándose en el río. Sí, fue un error que sin planearlo le conmovió sus hormonas. Tal vez no lo hizo a propósito, pues cuando la chica comenzaba a desvestirse él ya no pudo apartar la mirada.

Su cuerpo tan níveo y delicado, a simple vista demostraba suavidad. La observó escondido tras un árbol evitando en todo momento ser descubierto. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo? No lo sabía, pero era algo que le encantaba.

Sólo pudo contemplar la delicadez de su espalda, desvistiéndola desde el alma. Su perfecta y reducida espalda. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero un calor le cubría desde su rostro hasta la parte más íntima de su ser.

Era Ino quién le provocaba aquello que por primera vez empezaba a sentir.

Fue entonces cuando un suculento accidente exhibió su presencia. Su pie de manera inconsciente, se atrevió a pisar una rama de árbol seca que yacía sobre la tierra, justo debajo de su pie. De tal forma que al ser quebrada por la fuerza impartida, provocó un ruidoso chasqueó, ocasionando que Ino girará su cuerpo en son de alarma.

Fue cuando todo sucedió. Los dos se encontraron frente a frente. Sasuke posó sus ojos en los redondos pechos de Ino que traslucían el avanzando desarrollo por el cual se había sometido Ino.

Aunque quiso apartarse no fue capaz de lograrlo. Una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó ocasionado que sus extremidades se portaran inmóviles. Su cerebro le ordenaba marcharse pero su cuerpo pedía deseo.

Ino se quedó de la misma forma que Sasuke, con la única diferencia que ella estaba desnuda. Un sonrojo en sus mejillas delataban su vergüenza; Sasuke era el primero en osar su inocencia.

Se quedó sin palabras, y una vez que recobró los sentidos se observó a ella misma sin ropa. Inmediatamente intentó cubrirse con sus manos, pero era imposible cubrir todas las partes de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

No tuvo más opción que gritar un sinfín de groserías.

—¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! —le repitió con algo de enfado acumulado.

Sasuke dejo de ser observador. ¿A caso también sentía timidez y se lamentaba?

Le dio la espalda, sinceramente no digería la escena que sus ojos todavía le captaban, ni si quiera puso atención a los insultos de la rubia, en su mente seguían intactos los pechos de Ino. Suspiró agradecido de que el agua le cubriera la parte baja, de lo contrario no sabría qué otra cosa pudiera haber ocurrido.

—¡Maldito Uchiha!

Él seguía de pie ahí.

—¡Lárgate! —le ordenó.

¿Por qué demonios seguía parado en ese sitio como si fuera una estatua? Eso le hacía enfurecer, más por el hecho de ser Sasuke quien la viera de ese modo. Se suponía que el hombre que la mirara desnuda por primera vez era porque lo amaba, se suponía que en un acto de amor se entregaría a la persona con la que compartiría sus días, se suponía que no fuera Sasuke, porque ella ya no lo amaba.

Por otra parte, Sasuke trató de pensar con raciocino. Aquellas imágenes implantadas debían ser borradas, tenía que decir alguna palabra que justificará su acto de lo contrario posiblemente Ino mal interpretaría los hechos creyendo tal vez que él era preso de una atracción sutil hacía ella. Cuando no era así.

¿De verdad Sasuke no tiene sentimientos por Ino?

¡Claro que no! Ninguno.

Ella es una mujer y él es un hombre. La sensualidad de ella fue lo que atrapó su mirada, no había otro motivo por lo cual lo hiciera. No era amor.

—Sentí la presencia de un chakra poderoso —se cruzó de brazos, hablando con arrogancia pura. Él sabía que no mentía, de hecho se podría decir que percibió una esencia enemiga rondando cerca de ella, pero lo que más lo exaltó fue la familiaridad de aquel chakra. —Imaginé que estarías en problemas, eres muy débil.

Ella lo escuchaba mientras sentía su sangre hervirle desde dentro. Salió del agua y se vistió rápidamente sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de eliminar las gotas húmedas de su cuerpo, causando que su ropa se ajustará súbitamente a ella remarcando su silueta femenina.

Una vez lista, dejó su cabello suelto para que secara conforme al ambiente adelantando marcha sobre él. Ino no percibió el dicho chakra extraño, supuso que Sasuke mentía, eso sólo volvía la situación más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

Después de ese incidente, no se miraron a los ojos y ninguno quiso tomar la iniciativa de entablar una conversación. Ino fue directo a la cueva en la cual habían dormido, su rostro reflejaba disgusto, no se creía fuerte como para volver a ver el rostro de Sasuke, ni tampoco contaba con las energías suficientes para seguir su curso y volver a Konoha, estaba mal.

Sasuke la imitó. En un lugar apartado de ella se refugió, no sabía ni por qué aún seguía a su lado, bien podría emprender el viaje el solo porque hasta cierto sentido la Yamanaka lo retrasaba; sin embargo, él seguía a su lado.

Así pasaron una segunda noche, ella incomoda por haber sido descubierta en su más íntimo tesoro y él con la imagen del tesoro desterrado en su mente.

No había por qué culparse. Ambos sólo tenían 17 años, todas esas emociones eran normales en un adolescente de esa edad.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El sonido de los pájaros la despertó de su sueño. Abrió los ojos en un intento motivante de haber vivido un sueño, seguramente todo era una pesadilla pero al verse abatida por la realidad descubrió que su pesadilla era verdadera.

Se reincorporó, acomodó sus cosas y supo que Sasuke no estaba más con ella, posiblemente se había marchado dejándola sola… Por segunda vez, él era un traidor no podía esperar más de él, tenía que hacerse creer que lo que una vez sintió por aquel azabache ya no podía resurgir; pero era difícil, muy difícil cuando su corazón aún palpita al estar cerca de él.

Un nuevo día y una nueva historia que compartir a su lado. El lunes se había extinguido y el martes daba comienzo.

Tomó las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo y se dispuso a caminar. Brincó entre las ramas para avanzar más rápido, su velocidad era increíble. Ya había estado mucho tiempo fuera de Konoha, seguramente Shikamaru, Chöuji y su padre se preocuparían por ella, pero más que eso le aterraba que la creyeran como incompetente.

¡Demonios! Ni si quiera conocía el camino de regreso.

—Estúpido Uchiha —se mordió el labio cuando se le vino a la mente el accidente ocurrido.

—¿Quién es estúpido? —esa voz la conocía perfectamente.

Él hizo aparición justo frente a ella, obligándola a frenar su paso abruptamente. Se asustó por la exaltación recibida, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento, más sin embargo pudo ágilmente recobrarlo.

—¡Uchiha! —chilló aun con el susto implantado.

—Hmp —sus ojos se dirigieron a sus pechos. No fue apropósito, fue más por incidente.

Ella lo notó.

—¡Ey! —frunció el entrecejo —¿qué diablos estás mirando?

Impulsivamente se giró para obstruirle la vista.

—Descuida —la evadió —no hay mucho que mirar.

¡Claro que había mucho que mirar! Es decir ¡Había más de lo que él pudiera creer, y Sasuke era consciente de ello!.

—¿Qué? —ella se enojó —¿qué tratas de decir?

Suspiró con gran pesadez. Era muy molesta y altanera.

—¿Te diriges a Konoha?

Ella asintió en silencio, claramente furiosa.

—Vas en sentido opuesto —señaló a su contraria con el dedo índice —es hacia allá.

—¿Eh? —sus labios se abrieron en exclamación de duda —Ya… ya lo sabía.

Obviamente no lo sabía.

Retrocedió con el objetivo de alejarse de él, no obstante nuevamente su pie fue culpable de que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a tambalear. Se encontraban en un punto muy alto de ese árbol, si ella fuera a caer significaría un serio problema.

Sus piernas temblaban, ella cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Sin embargó éste nunca llegó, a su contrario sintió una fuerza en su cintura que evitó el pulso de la gravedad.

Lentamente sus ojos divisaron a Sasuke. Él rápidamente se había posesionado de la cintura de la rubia para evitar la caída, por impulso sus reflejos reaccionaron.

Ágilmente sus brazos la envolvieron y la acercaron a su cuerpo. Ella no opuso resistencia, incluso mentalmente le agradeció.

Tan cerca el uno del otro y Sasuke seguía sosteniéndola con tanta fuerza que no podía romper el contacto. Sus pies se encontraron con los de él. Mágicamente alzó la vista y se encontró con una mirada que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de observar.

Él permanecía con sus ojos fijamente en ella. Sus respiraciones se agitaron por el derroche de adrenalina antes sucedido, y eso volvía el tacto más deleitante. El pecho de Sasuke subía y baja a ritmo, su boca se abría ligeramente dejando exhalar su aliento, pero sus ojos no los apartaba de ella.

Ino se vio rodeada de un fuego que quemaba su estómago, eran como miles de choques que la circulaban de pies a cabeza. No quería volver a sentir lo mismo por Sasuke, pero era imposible.

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando está tan cerca y más en aquella posición en la que ambos sentían la piel del otro?

—Sas…Sasuke —dijo casi en un suspiro.

Su razonamiento casi estalló. Ella se sonrojó y pudo notarlo.

Volvió en sí mismo, dejo de aprisionarla contra sí. Esa chica lo estaba desquiciando, era una pérdida de tiempo, una completa loca.

La soltó brutamente.

—Tonta —acomodó su flequillo oscuro —debes tener más cuidado por donde pisas.

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó.

—Deberías agradecerme por haberte salvado.

—¿Disculpa? —la duda la carcomía.

—Si no fuera por mí, estarías muerta —le recalcó con egocentrismo.

—Ajá —el sarcasmo se apoderó de ella —pues nadie te pidió tu ayuda, Uchiha.

—Ni siquiera tienes idea de cómo volver.

—Hace dos días que estamos caminando por el bosque —se acercó a él para defenderse —comienzo a dudar de que tú siquiera sepas dónde queda.

—Si tardamos es por ti —también imitó la cercanía —eres una molestia; estoy perdiendo tiempo por tu culpa.

—Jamás te pedí que me acompañaras —acercó su dedo al pecho descubierto de éste y comenzó a golpearlo suavemente. Se sentía superior.

—Hmp —rodó los ojos. Sí, ella estaba loca —. Se nota que mueres por tenerme cerca de ti.

—¡¿Qué?! —abrió los ojos y después carcajeo con demasiado sarcasmo fingido — ¡No me hagas reír, Uchiha. No me hagas reír!

Él pegó su frente a la de ella.

—¿De verdad no es así? —el tono de su voz cambió. Fue más lento y se aseguró de articular claramente cada una de sus palabras; simplemente se dejaba llevar por los reclamos y su instinto de creerse superior. Estaba seguro que ella seguía sintiendo algo por él, aunque afirmara que no era así.

Sintió su aliento filtrarse por su boca.

No podía dejarse vencer, él quería jugar.

—No necesito a un pervertido cerca de mí —lo aventó.

Ahora era él quien abría los ojos. ¿Quién carajo se creía esa tipa?

—¿Pervertido? —se asombró.

—Sí —hizo énfasis —¡PERVERTIDO!

—Hmp.

—No digas "hmp". ¿Acaso me crees tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que tu intención de bañarme en el río era para verme desnuda? —casi le gritó.

—¿Qué? —sonrió de lado —no creerás que yo querría verte… ¿o sí? —hizo una pausa para observarla divertidamente —. ¡De verdad lo crees! Por favor Yamanaka, no seas idiota.

—Jum —se cruzó de brazos —. Estabas observando cada parte de mí… ¡estúpido! ¿Qué otra cosa harías, entonces? ¿Eh?

—Te lo dije ya; sentí un chakra poderoso y fui a asegurarme que te encontraras bien.

Fue sincero y ella pudo descubrirlo.

—¿Así? ¿Te preocupas por mí?

—No.

—Pervertido.

—¡No lo soy! —sus cienes le estallarían.

—Lo eres.

Posiblemente la pelea más ridícula, tan ridícula que podía ser divertido.

—No eres muy bonita, de todas formas.

—Estúpido Uchiha. ¿Sabes qué? —le dio la espalda —¡Me marcho yo sola!

—Entonces hazlo —la retó.

—Pues bien.

—No lograrás sobrevivir sin mí.

—Observa y aprende.

Sus pasos cobraron vida propia. Dio un par de saltos y a una distancia considerable se dignó a enfrentarlo nuevamente.

—Adiós niño bonito —tronó sus labios y coquetamente le mandó un beso. Aquello solo significaba un signo de superioridad.

—Idi… idiota.

Sasuke Uchiha se sonrojaba. Por primera vez, probablemente furia o tal vez… otra cosa que lo obligaba a adquirir ese rubor en sus mejillas.

No obstante… nuevamente fue capaz de percibir el chakra de hace un día. Un sujeto de grandes habilidades ninja estaba en la misma dirección a la que Ino se acercaba.

Ino debía ser muy tonta si no lo sentía. De ser así, estaba en un peligro eminente.

**Continuará**.

* * *

**N/A:**

Estoy muy agradecida con todos los que me leen. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Cualquier cosa, favor de dejar un comentario para resolver dudas y/o aclaraciones xD

¡En serio muchas gracias!

Naoko-eri, InoySasuke, ino-sakura14, NightWishes27, hime, Inochan-Uchiha, Mei, clary, Jamie Black 5 .


	4. Miércoles La familia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Miércoles. La familia_

**.**

Uno. Dos. Tres…

¡Vaya! Increíblemente un nuevo record había marcado aquella estrepitosa mujer de cabellos rubios. Sasuke imaginó que únicamente bastarían si acaso 5 segundos para que ella regresara implorando perdón de rodillas, suplicándole que la acompañara y la guiara hasta las puertas de su aldea (que también resultaba ser recinto de él mismo, tiempo pasado). Soltó una risa burlesca de medio lado y volvió a pensarlo nuevamente ¡Cinco segundos era demasiado tiempo para que ella apareciera frente a sus pies! ¡Tres segundos serían suficientes! Sí, eso creía él.

No obstante, la sonrisa que anteriormente fue dibujada comenzaba a desvanecerse dejándolo sin ninguna expresión, conservando su misteriosa mirada al vacío que Ino se había encargado de forjar tras su partida.

—¿Por qué todavía no regresa? —hablando a los cielos con voz queda, especuló —. Ya pasaron los tres segundos… maldita rubia —dobló un poco sus cejas en completa señal de fastidio.

Sasuke permaneció sentado en una de las tantas ramas de aquel árbol de enorme follaje, el cual ya se podía apreciar de un color seco como si se estuviera apagando con el curso de los años, aguardó unos minutos más, después de todo se trataba de Ino Yamanaka, la chica que tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación y que continuamente se perdía como si fuera cualquier tonta.

Cierto... tal vez ella se había vuelto a perder, tan despistada mujer.

¿Y si era así? Hasta ella misma era consiente que necesitaba de él para poder sobrevivir a todos los peligros que ocultaba el bosque tanto de día como de noche; aunque claro, en la inmensidad de la brisa nocturna todo solía ser un poco peor. Sólo un poco –tal vez demasiado- peor.

—Hmp. Tonta —gruñó por lo bajo, una molestia que claramente él era el único de formarse en su persona, pero más que eso, era evidente que no concebía sacársela de los pensamientos. Ella se empeñaba en atosigarlo incluso cuando ya no estuviera en su cercanía.

Ya harto de toda aquella situación inútil decidió emprender su camino ya sea con o sin Ino de lado; aunque claro, la presencia de aquella chica más que representar una ayuda era más como una continuo disgusto que solía retrasarlo y claramente al desaparecer ella podría sentirse libre, sin ninguna chillante voz que lo estuviera retando repetidas veces.

¿Desde cuándo Ino se había vuelto de esa personalidad tan inusual? Bueno, seguía siendo una chica, una gran molestia a sus ojos de lo que la recordaba cuando se colgaba a su espalda. Ciertamente, llevaban ya 3 días caminando por la nada, uno a lado del otro y en ningún momento se le volvió a colgar, en vez de ello lo insultaba. ¿En qué momento cambió?

—Rayos —ni si quiera pudo dar un paso cuando la duda lo volvía a carcomer.

Pareciera que su cabeza estuviera repleta de ella, pues en todo lo que había estado pensando era Ino, Ino y nada más.

—Mierda —se revolvió el cabello, posteriormente se mordió el labio inferior.

Irritable. Ella lo irritaba de sobremanera.

¡Pues al diablo con ella! No iría a salvarla si esta se encontrase en una situación problemática, no acudiría a sus gritos y mucho menos, la llevaría consigo de regreso a Konoha. Aún si se hubiese extraviado, y peor aún, aún si la incompetente Ymanaka se hubiera dirigido exactamente a donde había percibido una presencia de chakra, que resultaba ser muy fuerte y poderosa.

Si ella no fue capaz de notar aquella fuente indescriptible, seguramente estaba mal del cerebro. Era como ir directo a la boca del lobo, se estaba entregando así misma a un mar de conflictos, que aseguraba, no sería capaz de salir de ellos por sí sola.

Tal vez la juzgaba, pues no tenía la menor idea de su crecimiento como Kunoichi; pero de lo que si estaba completamente seguro corresponde a su gusto por los problemas.

—Hmp. Problemática —susurró, quedando anonado por sus propias palabras. Sintió algo extraño, esa palabra le recordó a alguien del cual no conocía ni su nombre ni su figura. Sentía que esa definición le pertenecía a alguien más —¿Dónde antes lo había escuchado? —no estaba seguro —. Problemático.

Estaba desvariando, hablando solo. Un completo loco.

Sacudió su cabeza por varios segundos, tratando de borrar todas las incoherencias de su mente. Todo por culpa de esa rubia; sin más, comenzó a dar saltos entre ramas, vacilando aún. Algo dentro de él quería seguir aguardando por su regreso, pero su orgullo era por más, vencedor.

Estaba decidido a avanzar lo más rápido posible (lo cual sería viable ya que no tenía más distracciones que lo aplazaran), tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar cerca de Konoha, más bien, una batalla que estaba dispuesto de salir victorioso.

Había sido todo un estratega, y cuando descubrió los pasos de Akatsuki a los alrededores del pueblo de la hoja, su sed de venganza lo llevaría a enfrentar a por todas al miserable infeliz de su hermano mayor. La credibilidad en sus propias habilidades y fuerza, lo impulsaban a mostrarse frente a él y hacerlo pagar por todo lo cometido.

Empuñó sus manos con ira. Itachi perecería, se encargaría de ello.

¿Qué hay de Ino? Fácil. Si se la encontraba pasaría de ella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seguía su rumbo y de vez en cuando se permitía girar su delicado rostro níveo con la esperanza de ser seguida por Sasuke. Sí, el Uchiha podría ser déspota, egocéntrico, irónico, frío y poco hablador, pero admitía que los días compartidos con él habían resultado ser muy llevaderos e, increíblemente, poco aburridos. Disfrutaba hacerlo enfadar y ver como su "perfecto" rostro se le deformaba con una que otra arruguilla traviesa que cambiaba su semblante; y, a decir verdad, también era muy divertido hacerlo reñir. No obstante, reincorporó sus pasos al darse cuenta que Sasuke no la perseguía.

¿De verdad la dejaría marcharse así, sin más? Después de que él mismo le otorgó su compañía ¿De esa forma terminaría? Supuso que efectivamente sería de ese modo.

Pues hasta nunca. Jamás lo volvería a ver y afortunadamente no tendría nada que lo atara a él.

—Pervertido.

Lo declaró al momento de recordar cuando éste le miro los pechos. Demasiado pervertido.

No importaba lo mucho que lo maldijera en su conciencia si le entregaba un inconsciente sentimiento al que suele llamarse con un "lo extraño". ¡Bha, boberías! Ella no lo extrañaba, por Dios que no era así.

Bufó molesta de sus propios pensamientos y siguió su camino, con el atardecer cayendo sobre ella, tiñendo el cielo de un bonito anaranjado que indicaba la proximidad del anochecer; se vio apresurada en encontrar el lugar adecuado donde pasaría aquella noche. Siguió el rumbo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la oscuridad ya se había hecho presente, ni siquiera notó el momento en el que empezaron a aparecer la estrellas una en una.

Prontamente el frío noctámbulo se dejaba sentir y para evitar la frescura se abrazó a sí misma brindándose un poco de calor. Dejó sus pasos un momento para identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba ¿qué tan lejos estaba Konoha? Realmente no lo sabía.

Perdida en la oscuridad y abrigada por la lobreguez, un temor comenzó a invadirla, sin Sasuke a su lado se sentía en verdad desprotegida y no es que dudara de su fuerza como ninja, porque tenía un par de kunais con el filo de la navaja envenenado que notoriamente causaría heridas profundas a quien quiera que fuera su oponente, si es que existiera uno. Curiosamente se percató de algo inusual, de pronto el ambiente ya no se sentía tan liviano, sino más bien misterioso y un tanto tenebroso.

La noche en el bosque daba miedo. Y para terminar de estallar sus nervios, fue capaz de darse cuenta de unos pasos insólitos que se dejaban escuchar tras de ella y esto en verdad la aterró. No eran pasos como los de Sasuke, claramente eran de alguien más, no quiso regresar la mirada vuelta atrás, en cambio restituyó su caminata pero esta vez, apresuró su marcha. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando los movimientos que la seguían se hicieron más fuertes, más sonoros. Ino decidió bajar a la tierra como si ahí fuera a estar más segura (obviando que las ramas entre la noche formaban figuras tenebrosas que sólo le provocaban más pánico) y una vez en suelo firme, comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El frío que antes la atormentaba se desapreció, siendo transformado en agitación y en sudor tras la corrediza dada. Los pies de Ino chocaban contra pequeñas piedras de tierra que se rompían tras sus pasos, y nada ayudaba a su corazón palpitante cuando las hojas secas crujían a sus pies.

Estaba huyendo, como cobarde.

No se arrepentía, la fuerza de lo que fuera que la estuviera siguiendo era superior a ella, si se detenía a luchar tenía todas las de perder.

Dio un paso más, uno más grande como queriendo elevar sus piernas y tratar de volar, de pronto un sonido agudo, algo parecido a un llanto o un gemido de horror que logró llegar hasta sus oídos erizándole la piel en el momento.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

No lo sabía y no quería quedarse ahí para comprobar aquello.

Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y comenzó a sudar frío, siendo víctima de una tenebrosa alteración mental. Algo estaba mal. La desesperación que la albergó provocó que su respiración fuera más pesada pero aun así no paró de correr.

Y de nuevo… el sonido chillante, pero esta vez mucho más penetrante que el anterior.

Ino paró en seco tras aquello, era algo que le quemaba los oídos sintiendo los mismos arderle por dentro.

—¡Ag! Maldita sea ¿qué mierdas es eso? —se quejó mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus orejas tratando de apaciguar el sonido ensordecedor que le hacía rechinar sus propios dientes.

Era tan espantoso. Ejerció más presión en su cabeza, evitando que cualquier onda sonora le entrara a su cuerpo, pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte que parecía no terminar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, olvidándose por completo de la presencia que la seguía, solo quería desaparecer y reaparecer en Konoha, en su cálida cama mientras su padre la consentía y tal vez, la felicitaba por el éxito en su misión. Sí, eso quería y no ese tormento.

Poco a poco el quejido se hizo más leve hasta terminar en un susurro que apenas y pudo escuchar y así levemente fue desapareciendo. La sangre volvió a circular y su corazón volvió a bombear a normalidad una vez detenido su delirio.

Separó lentamente los brazos de su cabeza, dejando en libertad a sus oídos. Efectivamente, el llanto se había evaporado, pero ella aún lo sentía recorrerle por todos sus sentidos; respiró profundamente intentando llenarse de aire puro y una vez calmada abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Mala idea.

Ante ella descubrió lo más horripilante que pudiera haberse imaginado. Un par de ojos de color carmín –mismo color de la sangre hirviente- la vigilaban, cada uno de sus movimientos, sin siquiera pestañear… tan cerca de ella que fácilmente podía ser devorada por ellos ¡Tan rojos que quemaban como fuego!

Ino reaccionó aceleradamente. Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron, quería alejarse, escapar y no morir. Era una pesadilla de terror.

Retrocedió y los ojos se acercaron a ella para acorralarla. Un ente diabólico que no podía descifrar, no miraba rostro ni nada que pudiera indicar que se trataba de un humano, sólo era un bulto, una sombra de las tinieblas y ese par de ojos… ojos malditos.

Sumergida en el pavor, su pie se dobló en él mismo provocándole un dolor incomparable y que así mismo volviera a emitir un grito lleno de malestar, cayendo abruptamente sobre la tierra. Sí, definitivamente tendría que ser un mal sueño.

Pese al dolor que sentía no fue capaz de despegar su mirada celeste de la roja, y aunque le daba espanto no deseaba perderle de vista… ¿Un enemigo? ¿Una bestia? ¿Un… demonio?

Tragó pesadamente, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo. Aquel espectro se estaba acercando a ella, más y más e Ino tembló. De la oscuridad que lo cubría salió una mano, ella se sorprendió ante ello, después de todo si se trataba de un ser humano. Dos dedos se posaron sobre su frente, pálida, helada y húmeda, que le propinaron un suave golpe y después reincorporó la mano regresándola a su escondite.

Ella no pudo ver nada, solo esos ojos. Y pasmada aún por lo sucedido comenzó a sentirse mareada, de pronto su vista le fallaba y su boca adquiría un sabor amargo.

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Realmente era tan débil que no pudo ni salvarse a sí misma?

La respiración se escabullía, una opresión en su pecho y el suelo se desaparecía junto con ella.

Negro, fue todo lo que pudo ver antes de desmayarse.

Totalmente expuesta a todo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El Sol le daba de lleno en sus delicados ojos, ocasionándole una irritable inquietud y con ello, que empezara a abrir los ojos lentamente, pestañeando al mismo ritmo que el cantar de los pájaros, y una vez que los abrió por completo bostezó muy profundamente llenando su interior de aire fresco.

Se estiró sobre sí misma, alzando sus brazos y emitiendo un sonido somnoliento de su rosada boca. Prontamente se vio cubierta de un cálido rayo de luz y ella sonrió con alegría.

Un nuevo día y parecía ser perfecto. Los árboles tan altos que parecían protegerla, bajó la mirada para notar una manta extraña que la cubría, y curiosa ante ello se sentó (al parecer había dormido sobre el suelo) y la tomó entre sus manos para examinarla simultáneamente.

No, no era una manta, era más como una capucha de un color negro profundo que contenía unas ¿nubes?, al parecer la figura que adornaba la capucha eran nubes de color rojo… un rojo sangre.

Y lo recordó todo, acompañada de una punzada que atormentó su cabeza. Inmediatamente dirigió sus dedos a las cienes y comenzó a masajearlas sin dejar de pensar en lo aterrador que había suscitado anoche. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Tenía miedo de descubrir la identidad de aquella pesadilla.

Movió su cabeza en signo de negación, juntó sus rodillas a su pecho y se cubrió con la capucha desconocida.

—¿Qué día es? —susurró para ella misma, esperando despertar y encontrarse en su cama, realmente lo deseaba más que nada.

—Miércoles.

Escuchó una voz de tras de ella, con un tono monótono que pertenecía a un hombre. Sin ser consciente de sus actos se giró rápidamente para revelar únicamente al portador de aquellas palabras que, quizá, también demostraran al héroe que la salvó de aquella noche de terror.

Su mirada se encontró con un muchacho, posiblemente alguien que tendía 23 ó 24 años, de apariencia inusual que emanaba despreocupación en su rostro, de cabello negro que amarraba en una coleta pero que dos mechones rebeldes sobresalían a lado de su frente, y dos líneas delineadas por debajo de sus ojos…

Se sobresaltó cuando se encontró con aquella mirada, de un momento parecían ser rojos carmín, y un miedo la alentó ocasionando que regresará a cubrirse con la capucha evitando en todo momento volver a mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —se aproximó a ella y la tomó por la espalda en un gesto de amabilidad. Ino sintió el roce en sus hombros, estremeciéndose ante la preocupación que caracterizaba el actual tono de voz de aquel muchacho. Levantó la vista una vez más para encararlo, miró nuevamente ese par de ojos que ahora se encontraban de color negro azabache.

La tranquilidad le regresó al cuerpo.

—Sí, gracias —esbozó una sonrisa fingida. No bajaría la guardia.

—Me alegro —se separó un poco de ella —.¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella dudo en contestar, infaliblemente aquel tipo no le brindaba mucha confianza.

—Esto… ¿esto es tuyo? —evadió la pregunta anterior con una nueva. ¡Grande Yamanaka! Casi se sintió ridícula por ello. Le acercó la capucha.

—Eh sí —también sonrió, pudo darse cuenta que era una sonrisa sincera y una muy bella —. No dejabas de temblar de frío así que te la presté.

Ella se la devolvió y él se la colocó. Se apreciaba muy atractivo, pero en cuanto pudo vislumbrar la capa en su plenitud abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Qué ese no era el signo de Akatsuki? ¡Claro que lo era y estaba en peligro!

Se puso de pie ágilmente y tomó una de sus kunais envenados para ponerse en modo de defensa, pero con lo que no contaba era que su pie izquierdo le fallara, doliendo como los mil demonios, sacándole un ligero grito de dolencia y que cayera de rodillas.

El chico sólo se dedicó a contemplarla sin mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo.

—No lucharé —trató de tranquilizarla.

Ino recordó el preciso momento cuando se encontró con Sasuke, le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, y ahora que podía ver a la luz las facciones de él, juraba que tenía un enorme parecido con Sasuke.

—¿Crees que si quisiera atacarte no lo habría hecho ya? —sonrió de lado.

¡Los mismos benditos gestos que caracterizaban a Sasuke! Lo que no sabía Ino era que aquel hombre también era un Uchiha.

—Anoche —trató de mantener rudeza e su voz —¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

—Te seguí —lo admitió como si fuera lo más natural del universo.

—¿Por qué? —se admiró.

—Es una zona muy peligrosa, creí que necesitabas ayuda.

¡Maldita sea! Todo con quien se encontraba le repetía la misma oración. ¡Qué si es peligrosa, que si hay guerra! ¿A caso todos serían amables con ella? ¿Era lastima, tal vez, por su patética debilidad?

—Sí —dijo sarcástica y rodó los ojos. Lo menos que necesita escuchar eran palabras de compasión —Estoy bien, puedes marcharte.

Volvió a ponerse de pie con débito y trató de dar un paso hacia delante, pero apenas lo dio volvió a caer repitiendo el mismo grito.

—No. No estás bien —acudió a ayudarla tomando su tobillo izquierdo entre sus manos y girándolo un poco. Ella chilló pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza, le dolía, demasiado —. Te torciste el tobillo.

—Mierda —se enfureció. Eso la haría aplazarse más de lo debido.

—Puedo tratar el esguince —le aseguró mientras eliminaba todo el peso de su pie izquierdo, quitándole la sandalia y dejándola descalza. Ella al sentir el tacto de sus dedos palpando su piel sintió una corriente recorrerle —. Lo recomendable es utilizar hielo pare bajar la hinchazón pero en vista que no contamos con hielo, usaré agua, supongo que servirá ya que como es temprano el agua del río suele ser muy helada.

La seriedad de sus palabras la extrañaban, pero ella se quejó.

—Tranquila —volvió a hablar —en verdad no voy a hacerte daño —la miró directamente a sus ojos, sin ninguna expresión —iré a traer agua y a buscar algo con qué elevar tu pie.

Ella asintió en silencio, estupefacta.

Él desapareció. Pasaron los minutos y él no daba señas de regresar. ¿Y si todo era una trampa para dejarla sin posibilidad de luchar y así ser capturada por los Akatsukis, y después ser brutalmente asesinada no sin antes ser torturada para que le sacaran información?

Chasqueó la lengua y luego lo identificó nuevamente, en una mano sostenía una piedra de tamaño mediano y en la otra un trapo escurriendo de agua. Cuando estuvo a la par de ella, colocó la piedra cerca de su pie, posteriormente se volvió a deshacer de su capucha para envolver la piedra de modo que quedara algo "acolchonado", tomó con cuidado su pierna e hizo que reposará sobre la capa que a su vez cubría la piedra.

—El tobillo debe estar elevado por encima del nivel de tu corazón.

Ella fijó sus ojos en la capa negra.

—¿Por qué un desertor me está ayudando? —dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

Él se sorprendió ante sus palabras, quedó un momento en silencio y después sonrió secamente.

—Tal vez porque… no soy tan malo —dobló cuidadosamente el trapo mojado y lo escurrió para evitar el agrupamiento de agua. Ino lo observó, se dio cuenta que el trapo era tela negra que había cortado él de su propio pantalón —. Tienes una misión importante.

—¿Misión? —se extrañó.

—Cuidar a Sasuke —y de pronto sus ojos miraron hacia ningún lado.

—¿C-conoces a Sasuke? —inquirió curiosa.

Él no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a ponerle sobre su pie el trapo húmedo. Ino tembló a causa de lo helado que se encontraba.

—¿A caso eres doctor? —volvió a cuestionarlo.

Él sonrió —. Cuando mi hermano era pequeño, siempre se metía en problemas —cierta nostalgia se apoderaba de su fisonomía —, siempre se caía, se raspaba o se lastimaba y gracias a él conocí la necesidad de aprender primeros auxilios. Sólo quería protegerlo —dijo aquello último con mucha tristeza que Ino no pudo comprender.

—¿Son hermanos? —quiso ser más amable, sentía que aquel joven le estuviera expresando un secreto que había ocultado tras mucho tiempo.

—Sí.

Ino lo sabía, sabía todo y cada uno de los detalles sobre el trágico pasado de Sasuke, y el daño que el hombre frente a ella le había provocado. Quería preguntar, realmente él no parecía ser el individuo de odio del cual Sasuke quería vengarse, al contrario, el humano que visualizaba ella era alguien con sentimientos y con arrepentimiento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —buscó la mirada de él, la cual se encontraba perdida en la inmensidad de la añoranza. Él entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Quería protegerlo.

Era demasiado. ¿Protegerlo, de qué? Lo desconocía y una corazonada evitó que siguiera preguntando, sentía que eso no le correspondía a ella, eran asuntos familiares que debían arreglarse entre únicamente Sasuke y él.

—Bueno —intentó cambiar el tema, y lo hizo muy bien —. No me imagino a un Sasuke corriendo y juguetón ¡Dios! Sería tan gracioso —comenzó a reír.

Él la observó, era hermosa.

—Sí. Hay un montón de historias vergonzosas sobre él.

—¡Oh de verdad! —carcajeó —¡cuéntamelas!

—Claro —esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Por cierto —acercó su rostro al de él para mirarlo de frente —mi nombre es Ino.

—Ino ¿eh? —se pasó una mano por su espalda —soy Itachi.

—Itachi ¿Uchiha?

—Así es. Uchiha Itachi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ino se sorprendía con cada palabra que Itachi le transmitía, podía ver a través de su corazón y más que eso, era capaz de compartir sus sentimientos. Itachi era totalmente diferente de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo tan igual como él.

Los segundos transcurrieron, luego se convirtieron en minutos, para verse después en horas, y cuando menos lo esperaron ya había concluido el día y comenzado uno nuevo.

Los días avanzaban tan rápido y ella aún no se sentía cerca de su meta, en realidad llegó a pensar que no había logrado avanzar ni siquiera un pequeño tramo.

—Oye Itachi —habló de repente la platinada. El aludido se inmuto a prestarle atención con la mirada —¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra Konoha?

—¿Eh? —meditó un momento —. Te tomaría un día llegar ahí.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos destellaron entusiasmo. ¡Pronto regresaría a su amado hogar!

—Sí, pero tu tobillo tardará 15 días en sanar.

Ella se decepcionó.

—¿Qué?

Sinceramente no deseaba permanecer un segundo más en ese bosque.

Paralelamente, ambos escucharon un ruido y un arbusto moverse, luego, una ráfaga de viento que movió los cabellos de ambos espectadores.

—Itachi, finalmente te encuentro.

Una voz, derrochante de odio y de insensibilidad. Ino alzó su vista en dirección a dónde provenía aquella voz, y entonces su corazón paladio.

Itachi sonrió con arrogancia.

—Hermano menor.

Fue todo lo que sus labios pronunciaron. Ella quedó estupefacta, contemplando a ambos hombres, uno frente al otro, matándose con la mirada.

—Sasuke…

Llevó las manos a su pecho. Lo verificaba, algo simplemente estaba muy mal.

**.**

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Estoy muy feliz por todos sus reviews, sinceramente no esperaba tantos y eso me hace muy muy feliz.

Ahora, creo que este capítulo me quedó muy grande. No soy de escribir muchas palabras, pero aun así siento que me quedó bien. Sé que no hubo ningún momento SasuIno, pero era necesario para que en el siguiente capítulo las cosas se pongan mejor :3 y así ver a un Sasuke más… más celoso. ¡Yei!

Bueno gente hermosa, estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios, los he leído todos y me encantan ;w;

Deseo que tengan una hermoso día/tarde/noche/madrugada.

Gracias eternas a: InoySasuke, NightWishes27 , hime, Inochan-Uchiha, Mei, livinthe5Hdream, clary, Uchiha Adry, Msdupree22, konakari-na .

Gracias nuevamente.

Estaré actualizando el próximo viernes.

¡Los amo!


	5. Jueves Nuevos sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Jueves. Nuevos sentimientos_

**.**

—El momento en donde nos enfrentaremos ha llegado, Itachi —sin esperar respuesta si quiera de su boca, se apresuró a aprisionar su cuello con altos índices de brusquedad —tu sangre correrá por mis manos, me encargaré de hacerte pagar cada uno de tus delitos.

Su voz tan derrochante de odio que con sólo las palabras expuestas podían infundir miedo sobre su rival, sin embargo, su oponente no era un ninja común que fácilmente pudiera derrotar, sino que correspondía a ser Itachi Uchiha que claramente era una personalidad tan poderosa que no se podía intimidar tan sencillamente. Por más que Sasuke se mostrará lleno de desagravio, él ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de intimarse siquiera para complacer un poco a su hermano menor, en vez de ello le regaló una sonrisa burlona que rápidamente cubrió su rostro. Sasuke, ante aquel gesto se enfureció en demasía, ejerciendo más presión en sus dedos sobre el gollete de él.

—Maldito…

Lo insultó despectivamente como pretendiendo provocar hervirle la sangre con ello y, hacer que éste fuera quien iniciara de cuenta propia la batalla, ¡Sí, Sasuke deseaba que su hermano mayor comenzara a golpearlo! ¿Por qué simplemente no se lanzaba contra él y lo mataba? La respuesta a tal interrogante era masoquista, ya que el menor de los Uchiha_'_s quería infundirle un miedo tan grande a su hermano que lo incitara a lastimarlo y de esa forma él pudiera defenderse hasta el punto de implementar las técnicas de las que se había esforzado por aprender y hacer de una simple lucha, toda una batalla Uchiha de sangre y matanza; pero a cambio, sólo recibió una mirada clavada sobre su rostro, un suspiro ahogado y unas palabras monótonas y despreocupadas por parte de Itachi.

—No, el momento aún no ha llegado, hermano menor.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, queriendo ocultar la sorpresa y el disgusto que se formó en su semblante. ¿Qué no era tiempo? ¡Claro que lo era, sus ojos expedían venganza por donde quiera que se le mirara! Estaban los dos frente a frente, ambos con la misma intensidad de asesinar al otro, y todavía se atreve a mencionarle que no es el momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? Sasuke no lo entendía, sólo sentía el enojo correr por sus venas y deformar su corazón latente.

La ira lo consumió de manera casi inmediata en enormes cantidades, transitando de esa forma muy fruidamente por cada una de las dimensiones y extremidades de todo su cuerpo. Y tenía razones por demás poderosas que lo obligaban a reaccionar con tal furia, simplemente no comprendía la locura de Itachi, el ser a quien más detestaba y aborrecía por sobre todo lo existente y lo no creado, él siendo la única razón por la cual Sasuke se desvivía en conservar su patética vida representando así su único propósito de proclamar venganza, él, Itachi lo había rechazado tan humilladamente que fue capaz incluso de percibir la frialdad paralizar cada uno de sus huesos y desfigurar con ello su fisonomía ¡Había refutado una batalla! ¿Acaso aquello persuadía de algún significado oculto? ¿Por qué Itachi se resistió a pelear, de verdad Sasuke era tan débil que ni siquiera alcanzó los estándares de dignidad para enfrentarse a su hermano mayor? ¿Realmente aun no era el momento?

¿Por qué? No lo entendía y ello le ocasionaba una punzada dolorosa en la cabeza.

—No me odias lo suficiente como para poder vencerme —sus oraciones lograron sacarlo de sus intimas reflexiones, su tono tan apaciguado que le calaba hasta por los poros. ¿No lo odiaba, dijo?; Sasuke estaba completamente seguro de su repulsión hacia él pero a Itachi le parecía insuficiente, tan ridículo que continúo hablando —. Dentro de tu corazón guardas sentimientos de admiración, compasión y amor por mí.

El menor dibujó una sonrisa mal formada en su cara, signo de total desconcierto.

—¿Qué? —no pudiendo controlar el sobresalto de sus ojos que se abrieron de par en par, mostrando su desconsuelo.

—Eres una persona demasiado transparente, Sasuke —le aseveró en el acto que conducía dos de sus delgados dedos en sentido hacia la frente pálida del azabache, con el fin de propinarle un ligero toque de igual forma como lo llegó a hacer cuando eran si acaso unos niños en su maravilloso tiempo nostálgico pasado —.Cuando tu odio sea verdadero, cuando sientas que la cólera se apodera de tu cuerpo y mente y seas capaz de sentir que no puedes respirar a causa del remordimiento de la impotencia de no haber salvado de la destrucción a tu clan y finalmente, cuando descubras el verdadero significado que se guarda en la venganza y ésta se transforme en tu única salvación y tu única necesidad será resguardarte en las tinieblas; entonces dejaras de ser predecible para convertirte en un ser valiente, cuando reúnas todo este tipo de cualidades, con ello también el día de una lucha de muerte llegará.

Ante las oraciones predichas Sasuke quedó atónito, Itachi era como un sabio perfecto que presumía de su fuerte intelecto, y él únicamente se dedicó a guardar silencio y prontamente Itachi lo imitó reservando más de sus comentarios para sí mismo, éste último cerró sus ojos para poder dedicarse a escuchar la acelerada respiración de Sasuke, seguramente los sentimientos que surcaban por su mente ahora representaban todo un indefinido conflicto, pero aun así y frente al mutismo de su hermano menor se animó a concluir con el discurso que ya había proclamado.

—No sigues siendo más que un pequeño estúpido crío que juega al vengador.

Sasuke ya hastiado crujió sus dientes en la irritante desesperación de haber llegado hasta ese punto para no obtener nada a cambio, fue cuando remembranzas lo persiguieron; ¿No fue suficiente el hecho de haber abandonado su hogar, renunciar a sus pocas pero verdaderas amistades, de contradecir a su propia humanidad e incluso de perder su propia alma? ¿Todavía quedaba algo de sí mismo que pudiera presentar y obtener la fortaleza necesaria para enmascáralo?

—Hm —con su mirada perdida en los interiores de los ojos de su hermano en los cuales se podía vislumbrar su propia imagen; esbozó un bajo gruñido por sus fosas nasales —. Sé que puedo vencerte aquí y ahora, así como también sé que tienes miedo, Itachi. Temes que tu hermano menor te derrote.

Fue el turno de que el aludido sonriera amargamente en representación de la crueldad.

—No Sasuke, no me aterra enfrentarme a ti.

—Puedo matarte —empuñó ambas manos con gran fuerza que pudo sentir sus uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos.

—Adelante —le ordenó sin ningún tipo de alteración en su apariencia.

—¡Luchemos!

—Te advertí que el día no se consumaba, aún. Por lo tanto, no lucharé ahora contra ti.

Sasuke refunfuñó aún más sonoramente.

—Maldita sea —escupió atosigado.

—Las kunais que guarda Ino en su bolso poseen una gran cantidad de veneno concentrándose en el filo de su navaja que ridículamente puede provocar un sufrimiento inimaginable. Ese tipo de veneno que es tan inusual y a la vez es utilizado en combates, puede dañar los órganos internos ocasionado un tortuoso e insufrible dolor que paraliza inmediatamente los músculos, conduciéndote a una muerte lenta.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente cada una de las frases expuestas por la boca del mayor, analizándolas en el acto pero no encontrándoles definición alguna. ¿Qué trataba de insinuarle su hermano? Claro había quedado ya el motivo de la no confrontación.

—Si es tanto tu esperanza de aniquilarme, se un hombre valiente como para empuñar una kunai directo a mi corazón, te aseguro que no pondré ningún tipo de objeción o resistencia.

¡La obviedad de su deseo de matarlo a por todas era más que axiomática! Sin embargo, el lecho clave de aquella situación que resultaba ser vergonzosa para él, recaía en la reciente estipulación de evitar la pelea. ¿Matarlo sin luchar? ¡Vaya estupidez! Carecería de cualquier tipo de valor, era equivalente a tomar un baño durante el invierno sumergido en las profundas aguas heladas del río.

Gracias a ello Sasuke lo maldijo en innumerables ocasiones dentro de su mente, también injurió a los cielos y a sí mismo; nunca desde aquel trágico incidente sobre la mortandad de su familia se había sentido tan impotente, pues justamente vislumbraba al culpable ante sus ojos y él no era capaz de cobrar justicia. Ante sus indicios de irónica humillación se vio obligado a girar levemente su cabeza y con ese ligero movimiento pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de Ino y rápidamente examinó la posición en la que la platinada se encontraba, la distinguió tumbada sobre el suelo reposando su pierna izquierda por arriba en una piedra que yacía sutilmente cubierta por la capucha característica de la organización criminal a la que pertenecía Itachi, pero lo que llamó más la atención del azabache en base a ella fue su incomprensible cara de horror y preocupación, pudo contemplarla de ese modo a través del rabillo de su ojo, no obstante, pensamientos y creencias nuevas se plantaron en su pensamiento asociándolas a lo que posiblemente hubiese ocurrido entre Itachi e Ino antes de que él hubiera aparecido. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Ino se encontraba en esa situación y más sobre saltante aún, qué había hecho con Itachi para que terminara tan lastimada? Su cabeza le juagaba mal, poniéndola a ella junto a su hermano mayor en diversas situaciones, y esto tuvo como consecuencia que comenzara a experimentar nuevas sensaciones, y verdaderamente odiaba no tener fundamentos sobre lo que ocurría, también odiaba tener que pensar en esas tonterías. Sasuke harto de su desconocimiento se atrevió a bajar la guardia dándole por completo la espalda a Itachi quien sonrió burlándose por el descuido pues si éste se proponía atacarlo, fácilmente terminaría con él, pero claramente no lo haría, en vez de ello incrementó su sonrisa cuando descubrió la razón de su descuido, la cual curiosamente correspondía a ser una mujer. Sin más preámbulo, Sasuke se incorporó a la par de Ino intercalándose justo frente a ella, dedicándole una vista molesta y de rotundo enfado.

—Yamanaka es hora de largarnos —la miró desde arriba, con su gesto siempre serio que ya era algo habitual en él.

Ino no pudo responder ya que seguía anonada a lo que vislumbró como testigo, no obstante, alguien más presente en ese cuadro respondió robándole las palabras a ella y robándole la paciencia a Sasuke.

—Ella no puede moverse —la voz despreocupante de Itachi alteró a Sasuke. ¿Se atrevió a atacarla? Tal vez a… ¿tocarla?

Sasuke bufó, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Yamanaka levántate.

—Sasuke —susurró más para ella misma, después tomó aire profundamente y buscó las palabras adecuadas para seguir hablando —. Es verdad, me lastimé el…

—Se torció el tobillo —nuevamente fue Itachi quien la interrumpió —. Agradece que tratara el esguince a tiempo, estará bien en un par de días más.

Sasuke ni si quiera le miró directamente, lo que menos quería era escuchar explicaciones de su espantosa voz, de por si su asco era mayor al resignarse a la idea de imaginar los dedos de su hermano mayor sobre la delicada piel de Ymanaka.

—¿No era que añorabas regresar a Konoha más que nada? —le habló con gran dureza a ella —¿Prefieres quedarte aquí, en la nada que venir conmigo a Konoha? —la miró sin pestañear mientras Ino separaba levemente sus labios dispuesta a decir algo, pero de su boca no salió más que un suspiro. Sasuke exasperado retomó la conversación —¡Decide ya, estúpida!.

La chica se intimidó, hasta podría decirse que se asustó un poco en vista al insulto recibido, Sasuke la había ofendido en varias ocasiones pasadas, pero en el fondo conocía el sarcasmo pero en esta vez su insulto fue tan frío que llegaba a dolerle, y por qué no, a enfadarla también. Prontamente los colores de rabia se le subieron a las mejillas.

—¡Oye Uchiha! No sé qué tipo de mierda te estás creyendo ser, pero tú eres el menos indicado para faltarme al respeto, por si no lo recuerdas, tú eres un maldito traidor.

Sus palabras eran más duras que el propio veneno de sus kunais.

—Hm.

Sí, era verdad que era un traidor en toda la extensión de la palabra y eso no era signo de estar parado ahí para que esa chiquilla molesta se lo recordase una y otra vez. Totalmente fastidiado y sin ningún tipo de permiso, tomó bruscamente a Ino de los brazos (importándole poco su débil condición) y ágilmente pudo cargarla en su espalda mientras sus brazos sostenían las piernas de ella y fue así que comenzó a saltar entre las ramas para desaparecer ambos de la vista de Itachi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Avanzó tan rápido como el peso en su espalda le permitió, sumándole a ello una Ino que intentaba resistirse a ser cargada y llevada a un lugar que ni él mismo sabía a dónde se dirigía; sin duda, ese era un Jueves bastante diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado, no obstante, la irritante voz de la rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ella estaba pataleando, pero aun así Sasuke no se permitió soltarla.

—¡Detente! —le gritaba mientras su mano se aventuraba a golpearlo suavemente en sus anchos hombros —¡Uchiha, para!

No importaba las veces que Ino le implorara que se detuviera, ni los golpes que le otorgara, ni tampoco el chillante ruido de su voz, el chico no se dentaría incluso si le amenazaran. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto el hecho de encontrarla con Itachi? No tenía ninguna certeza sobre aquello.

—¡Uchiha, bájame! —le ordenó sin obtener ninguna respuesta a cambio.

Después de un largo recorrido a través de ramas, gritos desesperantes y rezongones mentales, se decidió a parar, ya no podía más con ella sobre él y no porque Ino pesara (de hecho la rubia era sorprendentemente muy liviana, tanto que llegó a creer que cargaba únicamente una mochila repleta de algodón o cualquier otro tipo de material que resultara ser ligero) sino porque con cada paso dado una nueva duda surcaba en su memoria, y no tener respuestas lo estaba poniendo muy mal.

—Hm —paró en seco aun sosteniendo sus largas piernas entre sus manos,

—¡Uchiha, suéltame! —le pidió una vez más.

El muchacho sonrió de lado completamente fastidiado.

—Sí tú lo dices —fue entonces cuando desvaneció el agarre entre sus manos y su delicada piel, para dejarla caer pesada –y muy dolorosamente-sobre la tierra; Ino cayó de lleno acompañada de un grito de dolor a causa de su tobillo dañado.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —rápidamente llevó una mano a su maléolo para comenzar a masajearlo, le dolía bastante eso lo demostraba con una mueca de disgusto a la cual Sasuke la observó y no pudo evitar reírse de ella —. Bien, ahora te burlas de mí. Eres un cretino.

Y éste la ignoró triunfantemente, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación pero con el mismo tono de indiferencia.

—Debemos regresar a Konoha.

Ella lo contempló extrañada, su corazón palpitó apresurado.

—¿Debemos? —una ilusión comenzó a dispararse por sus ojos —¿quieres decir que tú también vendrás?

El chico no dijo nada, únicamente asintió en silencio con su cabeza. La mirada que le regaló a Ino fue tan sincera que ella no pudo evitar congelarse, sus ojos negros eran muy hermosos bajo la luz del día, se podía apreciar un brillo sinigual.

Sasuke se dirigió a Ino y como todo un caballero –porque aunque fuera un engreído y un desvergonzado, no dejaba de tener "educación" cuando se trataba de estar frente a una dama- le extendió su mano derecha para ayudar a levantarse; en cuanto su tez rozó con la de Ino sintió miles de choques recorrerle por su cuerpo, pasando por su estómago y terminando en quién sabe dónde.

—Hm. —Tenía todo un cuestionario para formularle a Yamanaka y así aclarar de una vez por todas su maldito desconcierto que no dejaba de atosigar a su alrededor. —¿Se puede saber por qué demonios estabas junto a Itachi? —la sangre fluyó rápidamente agolpándose en su cabeza.

Ino bufó. Primero la insultaba, después se portó amable y finalmente le volvía a gritar. Sasuke estaba lejos del estereotipo de chico galante y misterioso.

—¿Por qué te interesa? —acomodó su traje intentando apoyar su pie dañado sobre el suelo con algo de trabajo.

—Hm —caminó hacia ella para enfrentarla reduciendo la distancia entre ellos e, Ino con pequeños pasos acompañados de dolor pudo retroceder llevada por el mero instinto, a veces las reacciones ofuscadas de Sasuke le provocaban cierto miedo.

—Ey Uchiha ¿qué te pasa? —lo dijo más con un susurro pero con un evidente ceño fruncido.

—¿Sabes lo que significa Itachi para mí? —movió más sus pies torno a adelante, pisando casi los de ella. La pregunta manifestada tenía un doble significado, en realidad quería expresarle lo contrario: _¿sabes lo que significas tú para mí?_

—Sé que lo odias pero no es como si él fuera un villano, tal vez si le dieras una oportunidad Itachi podría…

No terminó de hablar porque Sasuke gruñó furiosamente obligándola a callar. El camino se terminó y chocó contra la corteza de un árbol, inmediatamente Sasuke la acorraló sin ningún tipo de escapatoria, él llevó ambas manos al tronco, un brazo justo al lado de su cabeza, reduciendo notoriamente más la distancia entre ellos, juntando su cuerpo con el de ella, separados por escasos centímetros, clavando su mirada oscura y fría en todo su cuerpo. La respiración de la joven comenzó a acelerase, la cercanía de él la ponía a temblar incrementando sus nervios, era tanta la proximidad que la respiración de Sasuke exhalada por sus fosas nasales se filtraba por su boca, no obstante, la expresión de furia no se desvanecía del rostro de él.

—¡Cállate, no te atrevas si quiera a mencionar su nombre! —su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, a sabiendas de que lo que lo ponía en esa situación no era por Itachi en sí, si no por otro tipo de acontecimiento.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? —lo enfrentó.

—No sabes nada acerca de él y yo —aplicó más fuerza sobre el árbol, casi fundiendo sus dedos con el tronco.

—Sé más de lo que imaginas —se colocó a su altura, Sasuke era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella —Itachi no es mala persona.

—¡Que no digas su nombre, mierda!

—No debiste traerme contigo —le dio un golpe a su pecho descubierto intentando apartarlo y así tener el camino libre, aunque claro, gracias a su tobillo no sería capaz de avanzar la gran cosa —. Con Itachi me encuentro mejor que contigo.

Y eso, eso fue precisamente la gota que derramó el vaso. Apenas Ino dio un paso con ayuda de su pie sano él la tomó bruscamente de la cintura y la llevó sin cuidado (de hecho fue lo suficientemente salvaje como para hacerla estrellarse) contra el árbol y no conforme con eso, aprisionó sus manos con uno solo de sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza mientras que con la otra ejercía presión en la cintura de ella, impidiendo así cualquier movimiento, aunque Ino forcejó un par de veces sin obtener ningún efecto. Sasuke tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

—Vuelve a repetir eso o…

—O ¿qué? —sonrió de lado, imitándolo a él.

—Te mataré —fue demasiado frío que tuvo como consecuencia un escalofrío en Ino.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Uchiha?

Sasuke apretó con más fuerza el agarre de sus brazos, dejándole al instante notorias marcas rojas.

—No quiero verte cerca de Itachi.

Ino dejó escapar una carcajada llena de sátira. ¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Podría ser que Sasuke estuviera…?

—¿Acaso tienes celos, Uchiha? —se propuso pronunciar exactamente con demasiado énfasis la palabra celos, intentando hacerlo enfurecer más.

Sasuke relajó un poco su entrecejo cambiando su expresión a una más tosca. ¿Celos? Ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza aquella idea que con solo decirla ya era suficiente descabellada.

—¿Celoso yo? —rió fingidamente —.Ni en tus mejores sueños, Yamanaka.

—Perfecto, entonces apártate de mi camino para que yo pueda ir con Itachi.

Fue más como para incitarlo, la situación comenzó a tornarse divertida para ella, ciertamente jamás tendría la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con esa faceta en Sasuke y podría decirse que aquel comportamiento le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, así que con problemas pudo librarse de la presión que Sasuke ejercía en sus brazos.

—No te dejaré ir.

Ahora capturó la barbilla de la joven con su mano, pegó su frente a la de ella y sus ojos expedían todavía algo de recelo. Sus labios podían casi rozarse –casi- de lo juntos que se encontraban y la mano rebosante del muchacho en su pequeña cintura estaban torturando su estómago. Y una vez más, Sasuke pronunció algo que juraría que pudo hacerla explotar gracias a todas las emociones que la transitaron.

—Acaso… ¿me gustas?

Pronunció Sasuke con voz tenue sin perder detalle alguno de las facciones de Ino quien abría levemente sus ojos por la sorpresa, no obstante, lo que más le deleitó a Sasuke fue el color carmín que comenzaba a llenar las mejillas de Ino, la encontró verdaderamente adorable.

—Acaso… ¿tú me gustas también?

Fue Ino quien habló esta vez, siendo presa de sus sentimientos. Sasuke sonrió de lado, pero esta vez no fue una sonrisa amarga de superioridad o una alterada por la insolencia, sino que fue una sonrisa pura y franca, y en ese acto, se acercó más a ella rozando la punta de su nariz con la de Ino, posteriormente palpó un poco sus labios con los suyos degustando la sensibilidad y la suavidad que caracterizaba la afinidad de la rubia.

Sin duda alguna, un jueves que significaría mucho para ambos.

Tal vez, a Sasuke si le gustaba Ino o quizá, era algo más que gustar. ¿Se atrevería a besarla? Su corazón se lo gritaba.

**.**

**Continuara. **

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Estoy muy apenada, porque me había propuesto subir un capítulo todos los viernes, y los martes subir uno nuevo para mi otro Fic. Tengo razones por las cuales no puedo hacerlo, tuve (bueno, tengo) serios problemas, y debo decir que me deprimí bastante y no tenía ni ganas ni la inspiración como para escribir. Pero, escribir este capítulo me hizo sentir muy bien y más animada, ojala les guste y perdonen si hay algunas fallas.

Gracias eternas a quienes me leen; leer sus comentarios me hicieron sonreír.

Gracias: NightWishes27, Naoko-eri, Uchiha Adry, hime, Inochan-Uchiha, clary, Jamie Black 5.

Tal vez no pueda responderles por PM como hubiese querido, pero estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios, de verdad.


	6. Viernes Labios próximos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío

**Advertencias:** Lime

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Viernes. Labios próximos._

**.**

No supo en qué momento comenzó a perder todo rastro de cordura, ni mucho menos se percató de las nuevas y extrañas sensaciones que comenzaban a quemar su estómago desde dentro, pero ya no había marcha atrás, estaba justo ahí con ella frente a él, o más bien, le daba la impresión sobre Ino parecer una víctima y tal vez eso era precisamente lo que más le hacía perder la razón, porque un Uchiha jamás de los jamases se deja vencer, él somete a su presa. Y precisamente, esa mujer se miraba tan vulnerable ante sus ojos mientras su brazo izquierdo ejercía total presión sobre la mano de ella, sujetándola con firmeza y apegándose a su cuerpo.

—Ino —saboreó su nombre subyugado en la lentitud como lo demandaba. Claramente, estaba fuera de sí y la proximidad de sus organismos entre sí sólo provocaba encender sus hormonas. _Maldita adolescencia._ Se suponía que su corazón únicamente guarda rencor y venganza, no obstante, esa rubia le volcó inesperadamente hasta las entrañas.

—Sasuke —susurró para él, manteniendo sus ojos azules fijos en su rostro. Sasuke sintió erizársele la piel al escucharla hablar con ese dulzor, de esa manera, un tanto jadeante y con un colorante rojo en sus mejillas. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba que ella pronunciara su nombre de esa forma tan pausada y con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

La cercanía entre sus rostros era nula, casi podían rozar sus bocas al exhalar. Sasuke relamió sus labios, tratando de recobrar raciocino y evitar cometer una locura, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, él ya era un completo loco. Por su parte, el pecho de Ino subía y bajaba causa de la respiración agitada, las manos varoniles de ese hombre que ahora reposaban ferozmente sobre su cintura estaban acabando con ella, sí, Ino estaba seriamente segura de su amor por Uchiha, porque con ese simple acto bastó para que ella dejara de lado su resentimiento hacia él ¡De nada había servido todos esos años de jurarse a sí misma haberlo olvidado, no cuando Sasuke insinúa una posibilidad de gustarse entre sí, o quizá, algo más que gustar, quizá sea amor! No lo sabía, pero supuso que ya habría tiempo para averiguarlo, por ahora sólo quería degustar del aliento que emanaba Sasuke y que atrevidamente se filtraba hasta el interior de su garganta.

Un tortuoso placer.

Sasuke juntó su frente a la de ella y con decisión llevó sus dedos hacia el pelo rubio que se enseñaba con cubrirle el ojo derecho a Yamanaka, él no quería eso. Si Sasuke se iba a permitir acariciarla a conciencia, al menos esperaba tener una visión extensa de las reacciones de ella. Y entonces comprobó que el sonrojo de Ino aumentaba conforme sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su mejilla, delineando con perfecta delicadeza cada facción de ella. Lucía hermosa con el resplandor del sol cubriendo su figura.

—¿Debería hacerlo? —dudó por una milésima de segundo más nunca demostró su titubeo, al contrario, su voz sonó más como una afirmación que una interrogante.

Ino pasó saliva sutilmente, abriendo sus labios para decir algo que todavía no sabía cómo formular a viva voz las palabras en su mente que le gritaban desesperadamente que la besara.

—Y-yo…

—Shh.

La silenció, no necesitaban hablar, solo se necesitaban a ambos. Sasuke condujo la punta de su nariz por la de ella, mientras sus dedos se embriagaban con la delicadeza de su mejilla con un sincero cariño, el hombre estaba degustando el toque de la suavidad de su piel. Clavó sus ojos en los labios de ella, y gruñó para sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentir así por una mujer? Poco a poco rozó sus labios moviéndolos de arriba abajo, y cuando Sasuke sintió la fricción de sus carnosos labios no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, sin embargo, nunca renuncio a su actitud de autoridad; luego –casi como hechizado- fue capaz de juntar más sus bocas otorgándole por primera vez un hermoso beso, respirando a un mismo tiempo. Ino se vio obligada en ese cumulo de infinitas sensaciones a cerrar los ojos, desplazando sus manos hacia el pecho descubierto de Sasuke hasta llegar a su cuello en donde se aferró a él entrelazando sus dedos, entonces, Uchiha intensificó el beso con movimientos sumamente profundos y llevando el cuerpo de Yamanaka todavía más –si es que era posible- contra el árbol, y ya no siendo capaz de contener el cosquilleo en su interior, fundió su cuerpo con el de ella, aproximando sus partes más íntimas.

De un momento a otro el beso se llenó de ardiente pasión y desenfreno, que incluso fue Ino quien abrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua del moreno a que ingresara y explorara tanto como le permitiera. La lengua de él viajaba circularmente haciendo que Ino no pudiera reprimirse jadear. Cuando Sasuke la escuchó gemir siendo él el único causante, esbozó una sonrisa mental de satisfacción, pero Uchiha no se conformaba con simplezas, él quería más, deseaba hacerla gemir con mayor intensidad. Una mano traviesa de él se apresuró a entrar en su falda, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos el muslo de ella.

—Sa-Sasuke —extasiada gimoteó con desespero al sentir sus manos acariciando sus largas piernas sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

—Tu piel es muy suave —musitó en sus labios al momento que dejo escuchar su acelerada respiración.

Le gustaba, se sentía volar teniendo a Sasuke tocándola de esa forma, con su mano apoderándose de su cintura y con la otra jugueteando en el interior de sus glúteos. Porque sí, Sasuke comenzaba a portarse libidinosamente.

—¡Aah Sa-Sasuke! —jadeó con mayor intensidad al sentir que la mano que reposaba en su cintura ahora apretaba su pecho derecho por sobre su ropa superior con gran devoción.

—Shh —la volvió a silenciar, capturando nuevamente sus labios y mordiéndolos en el acto. ¿Posiblemente Ino habría utilizado algún tipo de jutsu extraño que lo obligaba a comportarse de ese modo? Porque por Dios que jamás había sido presa de algo como lo que le brotaba en ese instante.

—_Mierda _—pensó con gesto inexpresivo. ¿Jutsu o amor? Nunca antes había estado enamorado, pero si estarlo implicaba sentirse tan caliente como ahora, entonces le gustaba.

Sin decir más nada, Ino casi por inercia e impulso se refregó contra el interior de él, moviendo sus caderas levemente para aumentar las sensaciones tan placenteras que los arremataban.

—¡Hpm! —gruñó, pero no fue un gruñido de molestia, sino todo lo contrario. Gruñó gracias a los benditos movimientos de Yamanaka que lo hacían enloquecer. ¿Por qué mierda se movía tan delicioso? Y refunfuñó aún más fuerte cuando ya no pudo contener una evidente erección que se apreciaba en sus pantalones —. Ya-Yamanaka.

Suspiró intentando controlar el ardor recorrerle por sus venas. Soltó sus labios un momento para dedicarse a contemplar el semblante de Ino, quien se mostraba con una ligera capa de sudor en su frente y con sus hermosas pupilas azules dilatadas. Sasuke volvió a sonreír, qué importaba todo, ahora solo quería tocar a la rubia a su propio antojo, así que capturó una de sus piernas por el muslo y la subió hasta colocarla en la cintura de éste. Obviando un toque entre sus partes mucho más penetrante.

—¡Oh Dios! —arañó levemente sus hombros cuando el bulto la tocó íntimamente. Si eran capaces de sentir todo aquello aun estando vestidos, no quería ni imaginarse lo excitante que sentirían estando desnudos y, la sola idea de un encuentro sexual con Sasuke bastaba para hacerla humedecer.

—No —de un momento a otro su voz adquirió un deje de desagrado. Aprisionó su barbilla con rudeza y la obligó a mirarlo —Dios no —la soltó para dirigir sus besos al lóbulo de su oreja, besándolo, mordiéndolo y hasta masticándolo, para después susurrarle —Sasuke sí.

Él se estimulaba al escucharla jadear su nombre. Sasuke podría ser un hombre muy indiferente y malévolo, pero también era muy posesivo, de hecho, era lo era bastante.

Y sin esperar respuesta a cambio continúo con su camino de besos, posando sus labios en el cuello de ella, dedicándose un tiempo a olfatear su olor a frambuesa mientras que su mano seguía apoderándose de su pecho que ahora lo movía en círculos. De pronto ya no se sentía conforme con solo toques y roces, estaba tan encendido que no podía calmarse a sí mismo, deseaba sentir la carne palpitante de Ino con la palma de sus manos, y sin esperar más, juguetonamente adentró sus dedos en el top purpura de la joven y los posó justo delante de su sujetador sintiendo el pezón de ella endurecerse. Si bien todavía no lo palpaba de vivo acto, eso bastó para hacerlo reaccionar, y no de la manera en que se hubiera imaginado, fue como un click en su juicio que lo hizo regresar a sus sentidos. Algo estaba mal, algo le indicaba que se detuviera, que no tendría que seguir perdiendo su tiempo, y entonces todo fue muy confuso para él. ¿Qué sentía por Yamanaka? No lo entendía, quería respuestas rápidas y sabría qué tal vez no las obtendría del cuerpo de ésta. Se separó con cuidado de su cuello, unos pocos centímetros para volver a aspirar su perfume y observar un hilillo de saliva que se empelaba en unir la piel blanca de ella con su boca. Suspiró y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad fue capaz de regresar su compostura y mirarle a la cara. (Dejando caer pesadamente su pierna que curiosamente era la misma que tenía dañada, ocasionándole un inmenso dolor a Ino cuando cayó de golpe sobre la tierra y ella se quejara un poco por lo bajo).Ino se desconcertó de inmediato y abrió los ojos para contemplarle.

—¿Qu-que ocurre? —frenó las caricias que le daba sobre sus cuello, alejando sus brazos del cuerpo de Uchiha.

Sasuke pareció ajeno a cualquier cosa, con su vista perdida en la de ella. Ya no se miraba sonrojado ni deseoso, sus ojos ónix clamaban enfado. Estaba segura de ello.

—¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?! —habló al fin después de varios segundos de silencio.

Ino se asombró ante sus palabras. No tenía ni puta idea sobre lo que se refería.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tipo de jutsu usaste conmigo? —crujió sus dientes para sonar más aterrador. No era tonto, esas actitudes no eran propias de él, para nada.

La rubia abrió la boca en signo de sorpresa. Los bonitos colores carmines de su rostro se desvanecieron base a la idea que se le surcaba en su mente. Sasuke creía que lo había embrujado y por esa sencilla razón él se comportaba tan salvaje y ardiente con ella. Loco, chiflado.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando —comenzaba a sentirse irritada y también algo decepcionada, no obstante luchó por no mostrar la tristeza en su voz.

—Yo jamás te besaría. No a alguien tan patética como tú.

Y eso fue como una daga que fue directo a su corazón, clavándose y desgarrándola de la manera más cruel y dolorosa que existiera, el dolor de su tobillo fracturado no era nada comparado al dolor de su corazón roto. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero por su terquedad y propia dignidad no permitiría soltar ni una lágrima delante de él.

—Estúpido —quiso maldecirlo de mil formas, pero tras el hilo amargo de su garganta no pudo decir nada más que eso. A continuación, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su mano al aire y cargarla de ira para después llevarla estrepitosamente contra al cachete de Sasuke, estampando su mano pesadamente en una bien merecida cachetada, después lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas posibles apoyando sus manos en su pecho para tener el camino libre y escapar de ahí.

Cuando Sasuke se apartó tras el aventón no ocultó su desconcierto, sintiendo un ardor acumularse en su mejilla, obligándose a llevar su mano a donde Ino lo había golpeado y notar una leve inflamación. Sus ojos se abrieron después del impacto, no sintiendo ninguna emoción realmente. Ino Dio un paso con su pierna buena, luego otro más con su pierna dañada, apoyando todo el peso sobre su tobillo quebrantado y la sangre prontamente se acumuló en esa parte haciéndole arder de una manera tan horrible como sofocante. Un grito de puro dolor la acompañó al momento de caer sobre sí misma. Se odiaba por no poder desaparecer y más por tener a Sasuke como testigo, seguramente se estaría burlando de ella cínicamente.

No obstante, cuando Sasuke escuchó su desgarrador grito no pudo evitar girarse a verla tendida sobre el suelo y denigrando un montón de groserías que no pudo entender, ni él mismo se sabía tantas maldiciones. Estaba furiosa, lo sabía y era causa de él. De pronto, todo ese desconcierto que lo había aterrado comenzó a ser transformado por preocupación. Cierto, no tenía ni mierda de idea sobre lo que Ino le había hecho, tal vez solo era amor y ya. ¿Amor? Sacudió su cabeza, no, eso no podría ser.

Le bastaron tres pasos para llegar a donde Ino. Se inclinó para quedar hasta su altura y aunque la rubia se opusiera él la ignoró y tomó su tobillo extendiéndolo para poder examinar analíticamente su estado.

—¿Duele mucho? —y nuevamente sintió ese maldito cosquilleo recorrer sus costillas al tocarla, pero intento rebuznarlo. Alzó la mirada para en centrarse con la belleza azulina de sus obres, Ino era una chica muy hermosa; la última vez que se encontró con ella –aun siendo niños- llevaba el pelo corto y ahora su cabellera era tan larga que podría enrredarse con sus hebras doradas, entonces, se preguntó si se lo había dejado crecer por el rumor que abundaba en la aldea sobre que él gustaba de las chicas con cabello largo, porque era un rumor lleno de verdad. Por segunda vez negó con su cabeza al darse cuenta que Ino seguía clavada en sus pensamientos e intentó hablar de otra cosa que lo hiciera distraerse —. ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

Ino guardó silencio.

—Bastardo —lo insultó por lo bajo pero él pudo escucharla a la perfección. Su voz expiraba cierto dolor, y tal vez Sasuke conocía la razón de ello.

Uchiha no la tomó en cuenta, de hecho, dejo que lo siguiera ultrajando.

—Estúpido. Idiota. Insensible…

Una vena amenazante con estallar se posó en su frente. Sasuke no era insensible, tenía sentimientos de sobra como para seguir siendo considerado un ser humano.

—¿Terminaste? —bramó.

Ella no respondió, pero bajo la vista.

—Hmp —apretó la tela negra que tenía alrededor del tobillo de ésta, entonces se dio cuenta que pertenecía a alguien quien conocía a la perfección —. ¿Itachi fue quien te lastimó?

Ino frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora estás preocupado por mí, por alguien tan patética como yo? —sonrió sarcásticamente.

—No –dijo seco. Sí, odiaba recordar el vergonzoso momento cuando la encontró a lado de su hermano mayor. Respingó con furia.

Ino rodó los ojos irónicamente.

—Oye bastardo —lo llamó —. No existen jutsus para el romance, es mejor que saques esa ridícula idea de tu cabezota —le propuso inflando sus cachetes mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla para no dejar escapar alguna palabrota.

Sasuke regresó sus ojos al frente, extendiendo su expresión de seriedad y de indiferencia.

—Lo sé.

Sí, él conocía a la perfección que no había jutsus de amor, pero aun así aferrarse a esa idea para justificar sus acciones, era menos humillante que aceptar que estaba enamorado de Ino.

—Será mejor que te largues Uchiha. Está oscureciendo y no quiero retrasarte más.

Giró su mirada para evitarla. Ciertamente, no quería alejarse de ella, si la dejaba a su suerte posiblemente se volvería a encontrar con Itachi, y le degustaba rotundamente imaginarla a lado de él. Sin saber por qué, pero eso le colmaba sus neuronas. Pero cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba de espaldas a ella (aun en cuclillas).

—Te llevaré.

—¿Eh? —observó su espalda por un momento. ¿De verdad no la abandonaría? Ino conocía su posición y con su pierna indispuesta no podría defenderse de un ataque enemigo y aunque sintiera tanto odio a hacia Uchiha en ese momento, en el fondo sentía algo de reciprocidad a sus sentimientos por parte de él. Se apoyó sobre sus codos para impulsarse y subir a la espalda del moreno, el cual rápidamente se posesionó de sus piernas (una de cada lado de sus caderas) y ella se aferró tan fuerte a sus hombros que sin saber cómo se vio sumergida a recargar su cabeza en su espalda. Prontamente, Sasuke comenzó a avanzar entre las ramas.

El cielo comenzaba a perder color dejando caer la noche y con ello la aparición de las estrellas.

—Ino…— la llamó por su nombre y ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin levantar su cabeza —.Lo… —¿qué mierda estaba por hacer? Se desconocía —Lo… —era sumamente difícil para alguien como él, pero creyó que era esencial —. Lo siento –dijo lo suficientemente bajito, temiendo incluso, ser rechazado.

Por otro lado a Ino casi se le salen los ojos y su corazón en vista de su fuerte palpitar, ¿había escuchado bien? Era como un no sé qué que simplemente no se podía explicar.

—¿De-de verdad? —preguntó igual de bajo, sólo para cerciorarse que no fuera un tipo de cruel broma.

—Sí —la afirmación salió sola por su boca, sin analizarla, claro está. ¿Qué poder tenía ella sobre él? Quizá, uno muy fuerte, tan poderoso que ya no quiso seguir lastimándola.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Sasuke…

Perdida en la inmensidad de la nada, custodiada por las sombras de la lúgubre noche y el fresco resplandor de la luna reposando sobre su cabeza. Tal vez todo había surcado como un sueño en donde por fin pudiera despertar cómodamente en su refugio mental junto a su padre y sus seres queridos, y que quizás, su encuentro con Sasuke no había sido más que un producto por su desesperado anhelo de volver a verlo, porque ella lo amaba tan fuerte que podía dolerle.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la oscuridad de la noche era devastadora, pero no tanto como el frío que le llegó de lleno a la cara, haciéndola temblar notoriamente y, cuando notó el cielo estrellado supo que no se encontraba en su hogar, efectivamente, todo era real. Su misión cumplida, su pésimo sentido de orientación que la orilló a extraviarse y sobre todo, el topetazo con Sasuke. Lo confirmó una vez que su mano se fluyó por los hombros de él, quien seguía sujetándola y llevándola por sobre su espalda. Posiblemente Ino se habría dormido mientras él avanzaba. ¿Qué hora era? Lo desconocía, pero a juzgar por la espeses supuso que la noche estaba demasiado entrada. Suavemente levanto su cabeza dorada y se encontró con la cabellera azbache de su compañero y tras el friolento clima se apegó lo más que pudo a él.

—Sasuke —volvió a llamarle, intentando hablar un poco más fuerte.

—Hm.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado avanzando? —si no se hubiera dormido seguramente conocería la respuesta, pero realmente tenia curiosidad ya que Sasuke presentaba un poco de cansancio.

—4 horas.

Ino se sobresaltó ligeramente. ¿Tanto había dormido sobre su espalda? La verdad es que resultaba ser en demasía cómoda, pero nunca creyó adentrarse tanto a un profundo sueño. Pero lo que más la sorprendía era la determinación de Uchiha de seguir zambulléndose aun siendo de noche, a sabiendas de que la organización Akatsuki merodeaba la zona, y también uno que otro ladrón.

—Es peligroso —expresó su disconforme. Se oponía a continuar en marcha, más porque representaba un enorme desgaste físico para Sasuke y el fuerte frío empeoraba las condiciones. Pero, no es que pudiera hacer mucho si él la cargaba en su espalda, claramente ella no podía impedir los pasos de éste.

—No te preocupes, es una zona segura —en cierta medida la seguridad de su semblante la reconfortó un poco.

Ino resopló tendidamente, viendo como su cuero se le enchinaba. La temperatura iba en descenso.

—Descansemos, Sasuke —casi le imploró.

—No me detendré, Konoha está delante de nosotros, a unas cuantas horas más.

—No, Sasuke; para.

Inconscientemente clavó sus uñas en sus hombros, como si ese acto lo fuera a frenar. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia con llegar a la aldea? Un poco de tristeza la atosigó.

—¿Regresaras a Konoha? —temía su respuesta, temía que negara y perderlo una vez más.

Sasuke no manifestó a su interrogante, pero a cambio, se vio forzado a detener su caminar, parando de lleno en una de las ramas y seguidamente colocó a Ino a su par con deleite cuidado, evitando que su tobillo le causara alguna molestia.

—Sasuke —tragó pesadamente —.¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?

Su miedo en realidad reposaba en esa interrogante, en que afirmara el hecho de ser una molestia para él y la única razón por la que se ofreció a llevarla hasta la villa era a causa de una culpa que extrañamente pudiera atormentar a Uchiha tras aquellos besos ardientes que le otorgó junto con un desprecio hacia su persona y por ello apresuraba su andar, para liberarse de ella lo más pronto posible. No obstante su corazón casi se paralizaba frente al mutismo y el rostro sin expresión de Sasuke.

—¿Es eso? —bajó la vista.

Sasuke una vez más se sentía incompetente. Ella le insinuaba que a él le disgustaba su presencia cuando en realidad no era así. Claro que no, antes pudo haberla considerado como una impaciencia, pero ahora las cosas se habían tornado tan fuera de lugar que no sabía que significado asignarle a sus emociones. No obstante, estaba seguro de algo: no quería alejarse de Ino.

—No te causaré más problemas, Sasuke.

Él se percibió las intenciones de ella, las cuales eran escapar y dejarlo solo. Sin embargó se apresuró a detenerla, tomándola con fuerza de su antebrazo inconsecuente de una mirada llena de congoja.

—No te vayas…

Afianzó el agarré dando un paso para quedar cerca de ella. Era desasosiego, porque al no saber distinguir sus sentimientos, le daba miedo alejarse de ella, y entonces, perdido en su mirada la abrazó con completa autoría y anhelo. Posicionó sus manos a la delicada espalda de ella y la atrajo hacia sí para después esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Sa-Sasuke —al principio se asustó, pero al reconocer la sinceridad en el abrazo supo que compartían temores. Posteriormente correspondió el abrazo reteniéndose con determinación a su cabello, proporcionándole caricias un tanto tiernas.

—Ino —se aferró más. Algo dentro de él le decía que era una despedida y que tal vez no tendría la misma suerte de volver a encontrarse con ese par de obres celestes. Era el momento perfecto para dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya no podía negarse a sí mismo —. Me gustas.

Quiso decir un "Te quiero" o un "Te amo" pero realmente ¿Qué es el amor? Era confuso cuando nunca había experimentado algo igual, y a decir verdad, se le dificultaba bastante mostrar ese tipo de afecto. Pero se tranquilizó cuando Ino sonrió alegremente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sasuke, te quiero.

Y eso hizo que un calor impropio se acumulara en su rostro, haciéndolo enrojecer. Recibir palabras cariñosas era una muestra tan gratificante de amor que podía hacerle latir el corazón tan rápido.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que al amanecer, un día próximo a su separación se acercará. Porque las puertas de Konoha estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Ino partiría a su hogar y el daría vuelta atrás; no era el momento de regresar a su aldea, aun no. Primero tendría que fortalecerse y seguir creciendo para tener la dureza de tomar venganza. Porque ese era un delgado que ni siquiera Ino le podía arrebatar.

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo hice con mucho cariño, aunque pido disculpas si tiene algún tipo de error, en otro momento intentaré corregirlos.

Mañana Lunes, regreso a la Universidad, mis vacaciones se acabaron uwu y no sé cuanto tiempo vaya estar dentro de FanFiction, pero seguramente sea muy poco. De igual forma, cada sábado estaré pasándome para leer sus historias ;) Y como en un principio había dicho, _7 Días con Sasuke,_ 7 capítulos, por ende, el próximo será el final. No habrá epilogo ni nada de eso, sólo serna 7 y ya tengo parte escrita, y según como me lo permita la Uni lo estaré colocando.

Por otro, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias a quienes me leen y sobre todo a quienes me dejan un comentario. Me hacen muy feliz. Y si tú estas leyendo esto anónimamente, anímanete a dejarme un review :3

Gracias eternas a: Uchiha Adry, hime, NightWishes27, Inochan-Uchiha, clary, Guest, livinthe5Hdream, Carlos854, lola-lub .

Leerlos me hace muy muy feliz.


	7. Sábado Despedida

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Sábado. Despedida._

**.**

¿Alguna vez has sentido ese tipo de sensación, lo más cercano a un deseo prohibido que se coloca ferozmente en tu vientre haciéndolo arder, largando en pensamientos en tu cabeza, queriendo jamás alejarte de una persona en especial? Ese tipo de emoción que sientes al no querer despedirte de ese individuo, ese tipo de sentimiento que Ino sentía justo en ese momento.

Tenía que ser abiertamente sincera, ella amaba a Sasuke con ferviente locura, nunca dejo de hacerlo, simplemente se quiso obligar a no sentir nada hacia él, cosa que no resultó, pues sólo bastaron los días anteriores a su lado para comprobar el efecto sentimental que éste provocaba en ella; y sin más preámbulo, al día siguiente se separarían cuando Ino volviese a la entrada de su aldea. Nuevamente, Sasuke se alejaría de ella, porque no importaran los pocos –o muchos- sentimientos que el azabache comenzaba a experimentar, su anhelo de venganza era una prioridad mayor que sin consecuencia, podía entender.

Por eso dolía, y rogaba a la Luna resplandeciente de esa noche que jamás colmara. Por primera vez, se sintió tan tranquila y feliz al estar rodeada únicamente de árboles en aquel bosque de nada, pues en el fondo era consciente de que Sasuke le atribuía cierto afecto, y ello, dolía aún más. Una dolorosa separación, sin duda.

Y la Luna no ayudaría en nada si se empeñaba por ser opacada por el radiante Sol. ¡Por Favor Dios, haz el fulgor de la noche eterno! Eterno como su amor por él.

La joven escapó un sollozo perdido mientras intentaba ocultarlo de los oídos de su acompañante, siempre con la insensata curiosidad rebosante en él. ¿A él también le dolería su separación? ¿Cuáles serían precisamente sus pensamientos?

Lo desconocía, suponiendo que tener una certeza sobre aquello, podría provocar un daño mayor en ella, aún más doloroso que la fractura en su tobillo. No obstante, el tiempo no se congelaría por simple capricho suyo, y lo sabía.

—Sasuke —lo llamó pausada y delicadamente, expresando un derroche de sentimentalismo en su mirada cristalina.

El aludido le otorgó la espalda, como si descifrara la doble intención de su voz.

—Hace frío —fue lo único que pronunció, evidenciando lo obvio. Una tortuosa noche fría, tan fría que los conectores de los huesos se helaban.

Él calló, y ella repitió el silencio, escuchando al viento resoplar por arriba de lo alto de los árboles.

Después del prologando y tedioso mutismo formado entre sus almas, fue Ino quien valientemente intentó armarse de valor para escuchar de voz propia la respuesta que en el fondo ya conocía, pero que aún se empecinaba a sacarla de los labios de él.

—¿De verdad regresaras a Konoha? —le tomó del hombro, sintiendo ese fuerte impulso por retenerlo.

Uchiha no se dignó a mirarla, porque ver su semblante destrozado le hacía sentir culpable en cierta medida; no comprendía exactamente las recientes emociones en las que se vio envuelto, pero podría decirse mentalmente que Yamanaka era la causante de que su mente se mantuviera alejada de todo sufrimiento, era justamente ella quien solía hacerlo sonreír con sinceridad; sí, tenía que reconocer el gran esfuerzo de Ino por haberse quedado tan gravada en él, aún más, cuando sentía ese inexplicable hormigueo en sus costillas cuando sus miradas se conectaban. Ino se había convertido en un ser que resultaba ser un completo misterio, casi un enigma sin resolver.

—Sasuke, responde —le pidió murmurante en vista del letargo.

Uchiha giró levemente su cabeza, mostrando una cara seria e indiferente, nada congruente con lo que sus pensamientos le gritaban.

—No —negó sutilmente.

Ino sintió su mundo derrumbarse, su corazón se detuvo por milésimos segundos que sintió como si fueran horas, y de pronto, el frío de la noche se hizo mucho más cruel y vehemente que ocasionó que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, y si no fuera poco, también sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse amenazando en desbordar en llanto, acompañado de un sabor amargo instalado en sus papilas gustativas.

Quiso llorar, pero pudo contenerse heroicamente. Aflojó su agarre y dejo de sostenerlo del brazo. Ella ya lo sabía, siempre supo que su venganza era una preferencia, no obstante, la punzada de desasosiego seguía atormentando con fruitivo dolor.

Con toda la desilusión implantada en su pálido rostro, Ino se apartó lo suficiente como para tener un poco de espacio donde pudiera respirar el preciado aire que ya comenzaba a hacer falta a sus pulmones.

Sasuke no contenía palabras, ni siquiera una expresión que pudiera caracterizar su semblante. Se giró completamente para encarar de una a Yamanaka y cuando lo hizo, fue presa de la hermosura de sus ojos, definitivamente, le costaría trabajo tener que alejarse de ella, pero ya era un hecho determinante que no pospondría. Lo siguiente que surcó su psique fue una idea bastante absurda.

—¿Serías… —alzó su cabeza al cielo sumergido en el manto estrellado —serías lo suficiente sensata como para abandonar el pueblo que te vio nacer? —metió las manos en sus bolsillos, el frío estaba entumeciendo sus dedos —. No eres el tipo de persona que renuncia a sus pretensiones materiales e huir hacia la nada —hizo una pausa para contemplar las facciones de ella, que lo miraban con desconcierto y una ceja enarcada —. Eres débil, Ino. No escaparías de la aldea, ni siquiera por amor. Así de cobarde eres.

No tenía claridad sobre sus palabras, pero solo la mención de atribuirle debilidad ya la ponía estoica y a la defensiva.

—¿Qué es lo que insinúas? —tanta palabrería la estaba sacando de quicio. Era la primera vez que observaba a Sasuke sumamente reflexivo como para expresar con palabras sus ideas, la primera vez que solía ser comunicativo y ella deseaba que guardara silencio—. Se directo, sin rodeos —demandó.

—Hn —indiscretamente apoderó su brazo y la acercó a él, para tomarla de su cintura y degustar su delicado tacto. Ino jadeó levemente ante el inesperado comportamiento, pero nunca opuso resistencia, simplemente se dejó cobijar por los brazos de él al momento que rodeaba su cuello. Sasuke la apegó tanto a su cuerpo que pudo sentir la respiración acelerada en su pecho, una tranquilidad lo embargó, posteriormente, palpó la espalda de la chica con sus dedos y escondió su cabellera azabache en el cuello de ella, no sin antes aspirar el perfume que desprendían los hilos dorados de los cabellos de Ino. ¿La amaba? Era pronto para confirmar aquello, pero seguramente se trataba de un sentimiento que iba en aumento —. Ino —susurró en su oído y ésta paladeó —¿escaparías conmigo?

La chica entre abrió los ojos, siendo acogida por una brutal sorpresa que la tomaba sin defensas. ¿Qué se supone que respondería? En sus más profundos sueños siempre imaginó que Sasuke pidiera por su acompañamiento y, ahora era un hecho verdadero; no obstante, no podía. No podía simplemente dejarlo todo y salir corriendo sosteniendo su mano, porque por encima estaba el amor que tenía por Konoha y a todos los aldeanos que han compartido los pocos años de su vida, no podría dejarla aunque fuese el amor de su vida quien se lo pidiera. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse lo más fuerte que le fue posible al abrazo cálido de Sasuke, apretó la ancha espalda de él ahogando un lamento en el pecho de éste.

Sasuke no dijo más nada. Lo entendía, comprendía su mudez y lo que esto significaba y en el fondo le gratificaba, porque acompañarlo en su aventura representaba renunciar a su sensibilidad, deformándose en el ser más despreciable y siniestro que alguien tuviera el horror de conocer, y lo menos que deseaba, era arrastrar a su abismo a Ino, quien era una mujer gentil cubierta por luz. Sí, eso era Ino, ella era luz y él oscuridad, y por esa sencilla razón ella nunca se atrevería a traicionar su aldea de la misma forma en que lo había hecho él.

—… —miró con desilusión sus ojos acariciando su mejilla sumamente. Era increíble la suavidad de su piel —. Hace frío —repitió por segunda vez en esa noche.

Ino fingió sonreír, el ambiente entre ellos se había vuelto incomprensible y hasta algo incómodo, lo más factible resultaba ser la negación a una futura despedida que ya ambos habían comenzado.

—¡Ey Uchiha! —lo señaló girando drásticamente su tono de voz a uno completamente energético y mandón —. Es noche, ¿dónde dormiremos?

Sasuke sonrió mentalmente (sin mostrarlo aparentemente) agradecía la capacidad de Yamanaka para darle vida a lo muerto.

—En un árbol —contestó áspero, retomando su acostumbrada personalidad al momento que la soltaba y se apartaba de ella.

—¿Eh? —expresó horror, porque, dormir en un árbol no se escuchaba como algo muy cómodo.

—Hn.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí —se cruzó de brazos recargándose de espaldas sobre el tronco de este sustantivo.

—¿Qué hay de la cueva?

—Está demasiado lejos para volver.

—Pero… —infló los mofletes, disconforme.

—Hn, haz como quieras, yo me largo a dormir —afirmó dando un salto a una primera rama, siendo detenido por la chillante voz de ella.

—¡Ey, espera! —agitó sus brazos —. Bien, dormiremos en el árbol —resopló, esperando pacientemente a que Uchiha fuera por ella y la ayudara a subir al árbol, no es que no pudiera hacer algo tan sencillo como aquello, sino que con el tobillo lastimado se le dificultaba moverse con soltura.

Sasuke sin más opción acudió a su auxilio, la tomó nuevamente de la cintura con fuerza y la cargó hasta que ambos pudieron subir a una rama bastante alta, donde a perspectiva del morocho, era el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche, de tal manera que quedaran desapercibidos de ladrones y enemigos.

Cuando estuvieron acomodados sobre la rama, sintieron una corriente helada filtrarse en sus poros. La temperatura iba en descenso y estando a una altura mucho mayor, el frío se sentía en gran intensidad.

La platinada comenzó a temblar notoriamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para intentar darse un poco de calidez.

_Mierda y más mierda. _No solamente estaba sucia con su cabello hecho un desastre, ahora también tendría que sobrevivir a una muerte por congelación. _Brillante Uchiha, brillante._

Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al susodicho, enseguida notó que se encontraba recargado sobre el áspero tronco de la ramificación, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, sin ni siquiera quejarse por la tremenda temperatura. Lo observó tan pacifico que por un segundo creyó que estaba muerto…

_Muerto. Congelado. Mierda._

Se asustó por su promiscuidad, rezando por haberse equivocado. Se acercó lo suficiente y lo contempló una vez más antes de decidirse a moverlo. Con cierto temor acercó su rostro al de él únicamente para comprar si seguía respirando, se acercó tanto que inconscientemente rozó la punta de su nariz con la de él, y se espantó al notar lo helado que se encontraba. Iba a llevar dos de sus dedos al cuello de éste para sesionarse de su ritmo cardiaco, pero se vio interrumpida cuando una mano varonil la detuvo, apretándola en el acto. Ino se quejó un poco, para después verse vigilada por el par de ojos oscuros de Sasuke, que la miraban sin pestañear, con determinación.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó insolente.

—Yo-yo —se ruborizó al notar la cercanía y evadió la mirada, forcejeando soltar el agarre de él.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho en su fuero interno. Por alguna razón, le gustaba ser el causante de su nerviosismo y de crear situaciones en donde ella se mostrara indefensa.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Uhn —enarcó el entrecejo —. Eres un malagradecido, creí que estabas muerto.

—No moriré con tanta facilidad, ni mucho menos, por algo tan estúpido.

—¡Engreído! —le sacó la lengua —. No sé cómo es que no tienes frío, ¡está helando! —exageró.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó serio.

—¿No es obvio? —fue irónica.

—Hn —se acomodó sobre su respaldo y abrió un poco sus piernas, cosa que hizo sonrosar con más fuerza a la muchacha —. Ven —le ordenó sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a procesar lo dicho, ya que aprovechó que seguía sosteniendo su brazo, se valió de ello para jalarla y hacer que ésta se acomodara entre sus piernas, para luego envolverla con sus brazos, quedando recargada sobre el torso de él. Más que sorprendida, se sintió avergonzada, con el feroz rojo en sus cachetes.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Calor humano —respondió neutralmente. Agradeció tener de espaldas a Ino, puesto que él también se había sonrojado muy notoriamente, y si ella lo hubiera divisado en tal estado, hubiera terminado matando a alguien por la timidez invadida.

¿Calor humano o una excusa para tenerla cerca?

Qué importaba, lo verdaderamente relevante era lo efectivo de su plan, pues concretamente, el frío disminuía en grandes dimensiones al encontrarse en esa posición, y sin más preámbulo, ambos fueron víctimas del saludo de Morfeo, teniendo sus ojos cada vez más pesados y difícil de mantenerlos abiertos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El esperado día del adiós había llegado con la salida del Sol, y fueron los rayos de este astro los que se encargaron de despertarlo, dando de lleno a su rostro. ¿Qué hora sería? Abrió con suma somnolencia los ojos, encandilado por la radiante luz y después de que se desperezara supuso que se trataban de las 9 de la mañana, puesto que el Sol ya estaba en completa plenitud.

Bostezó abiertamente estirando sus adormilados brazos, fue entonces cuando sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo que era y que dicha carga extra reposaba sobre su regazo. Bajó su vista encontrándose con Ino durmiendo apaciblemente sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Un estándar eléctrico se apoderó de él. Ciertamente no sería la primera vez que la había visto dormir, pero si era la primera vez que amanecía con su cuerpo rozando el de él, y aunque sonase pervertido, era de ese modo.

Claro, habían pasado la noche juntos, abrazados, el uno cerca del otro. No hubo otro tipo de contacto humano que pudiera haberlo comprometido. Entonces ¿por qué tan de repente se sentía avergonzado de tenerla encima suyo? ¿Por qué pensamientos impropios de su ser colmaban su mente?

Seguramente, necesitaría más tiempo para atar cabos sueltos.

Cuando Ino comenzó a despertarse, el joven se apresuró a apartarse bruscamente de ella, evitando que descubriera su inusual actuar. Pero fue precisamente su impulsiva conducta lo que hizo que ella despertara abruptamente y de un solo golpe. Ino pestañeó varias veces, pero al tener plena conciencia sobre lo sucedido se vio enfurecida y resopló molesta.

—Iré a buscar algo para que podamos comer —se apresuró a justificarse con voz ronca, para después dar un ágil salto desde la alta rama para incorporarse al suelo.

Tan rápido que Ino no tuvo tiempo de rezongar. Lo que Sasuke no previno, fue que debido a su ímpetu, fue a caer de una forma poco convencional.

Tal vez fue un mal cálculo debido a la alta distancia, lo cual era poco factible en vista de que Uchiha siempre es razonable con sus deducciones; posiblemente fuera su antigua posición que había acabado por entumecerle las piernas, no obstante, sabía que esa opción tampoco era la correcta; quizá, únicamente fue un pésimo salto de nerviosismo, lo cual era más preciso, últimamente Sasuke se sentía extrañamente nervioso al estar cerca de ella, seguramente fue un error de su cabeza distraída lo que lo obligó a caer de la forma más patética que hubiera imaginado, inclusive los ojos celestes de Ino se abrieron ante el inusual aterrizaje del joven, para después convertirse en una sonora carcajada de maligna sátira. Ino comenzó a mofarse de él. Justo en sus narices, ocasionado un largo y tendido gruñido por parte de Uchiha quien al verse envuelto en tan ridícula circunstancia no pudo evitar enojarse. Él nunca cometía deslices, pero esa rubia lo estaba transformando en alguien que no era él, en alguien más humando, de hecho.

—¡Cállate! —arrugó el puente de su nariz, dejando escapar otro reproche con mayor volumen. Sus ojos expedían furia viva.

—No… no puedo —tuvo que tomar su estómago para reprimir las risas que seguían dispersándose entre sus dientes.

Ver al joven egocéntrico, _Uchiha todo poderoso,_ cubierto de lodo, era una escena por demás cómica. Efectivamente, Sasuke tan enajenado con ella en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del enorme lago de lodo rebosante bajo sus pies, cayendo imprevistamente sobre él, embarrándose desde piernas hasta brazos.

Estaba rabioso, lo demostraba al momento de alzar sus brazos para que esta masa asquerosa se desprendiera de ellos, pero solo logró que escurriera por su torso, ensuciándose en mayor medida. Y, completamente hastiado del chocante ruido de la carcajada de la rubia, subió de nueva cuenta a la rama. Cuando Ino lo vislumbró a pocos centímetros, cesó su risa parando en seco. ¿Qué pretendía? Uchiha no articuló palabra alguna, en cambio, una sonrisa de medio lado dibujó con sorna su rostro.

—Sasuke… —se colocó a la defensiva, esperando un ataque por parte de él.

—Es gracioso, ¿cierto? —ladeó su cabeza a la izquierda, adquiriendo una pose de supremacía.

Ino tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—¿Qué harás? —temió por su vida. Burlarse de él había sido su peor traspié.

—Venganza —repitió su sonrisa maquiavélica. La tomó de la cintura, presionando su piel por la fuerza de sus músculos; posteriormente, ejerció presión para sostenerla con su brazo izquierdo de los muslos, después subió su cuerpo para que quedara a su altura, utilizando su brazo derecho para sujetarla de la espalda. Tomándola para sí, indispuesta, frágil… sometida.

La juntó a su pecho e Ino se sonrojó con mayor frenesí, sintiendo un espasmo muscular en la parte baja de su estómago. Descendió nuevamente al charco de barro con ella en brazos, importándole ya poco volver a ensuciarse. Ino notó la osadía de su plan atroz y lo miró suplicando sin resultados. Cuando menos lo esperó, Sasuke la soltó violentamente para que cayera sobre su trasero, enlodándose completamente.

Cabello. Rostro. Ropa. Cuerpo. Todo cubierto de fango.

—Maldito Uchiha —golpeó el suelo con sus manos.

Sasuke quiso burlarse como ella lo había hecho con él, pero no pudo. Curiosamente, examinarla enteramente cubierta de lodo no le fue tan gracioso como lo hubiera imaginado. Inversamente, el lodo provocaba que la ropa se apegara a su figura, ajustando y resaltando su torneado cuerpo, por ende, podía degustar su pupila en el vaivén de sus curvas. Y su rostro rojo por la furia y con salpicaduras de barro, la hacía verse jodidamente encantadora y hasta sexy. Ella estaba mal y no él. Ella tenía culpa por no verse horrenda como lo creyó.

Ino fingió un chillido, recordando su pierna herida, que aunque no sufrió daño, lo hizo con el firme propósito de hacerlo sentir culpable.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ocultando su preocupación.

—Mi tobillo, creo que está sangrando —se quejó hipócritamente.

Sasuke la observó directamente a los ojos, sin alteraciones en su impávido semblante. No se le pasó por la cabeza que con su arrebato lastimaría de nueva cuenta a Yamanaka. Indiscutiblemente, intentó inclinarse a la altura de ésta para poder –sorprendentemente- socorrerla. ¿Qué poder tenía ella para hacerlo sentir culpable? Ninguno.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse siquiera, la chica dejo ver una enorme sonrisa diabólica. Acto seguido, le lanzó tremenda patada usando su pierna sana justo por arriba del tobillo y por debajo de la rodilla contradictoriamente a la pantorrilla. Causándole un terrible dolor agudo en la espinilla ocasionando que se doblara por el malestar.

Ino podía hacer que bajara la guardia. Nunca pronosticó que la rubia hiciera semejante atrocidad, ni tampoco sospechó el dolor ocasionado por una patada en esa sensible parte. Innegablemente, dejo salir un quejido brutal.

—¡Aah, maldita sea! —gruñó, para después dejarse vencer por el dolor y caer sobre el lodo.

Lo que Sasuke no conjeturó y, consecuentemente Ino tampoco, fue que, al dejarse tumbar éste, fuera a dar de lleno sobre la platinada y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba sobre ella en una proximidad casi innata, con ambos brazos a lado de la cabeza de ella. Sus cuerpos se juntaron tanto que Ino por un momento se vio sofocada por el peso del muchacho. No obstante, la cercanía provocaba que sus pechos rozaran con el torso descubierto de él, causando un efecto estático en Sasuke, que al sentir el gran volumen, se sonrojó de manera instantánea.

Alzó su cabeza para poder mirarla directamente y, al hacerlo, la encontró igual de apenada que él, pero, no se apartó de ella. Tenerla debajo de sí le hacia hervir su sangre, esa mujer era un peligro para su cordura y para sus hormonas.

—Sa-Sasuke —jadeó con sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos.

No sabía a ciencia cierta la razón por la cual le resultaba tan atractiva. Su cuerpo inconscientemente añoraba esa cercanía, exigiéndolo a reaccionar sin raciocinio. Apartó con cuidado unas hebras enlodadas de sus ojos y acarició su mejilla. Ya no podía controlarse así mismo, ni negar esa necesidad que había estado acumulando desde que la vio desnuda en el lago…

—Luces horrenda —afirmó con serenidad, perdido en el mar de sus ojos. Claramente, mentía.

—Tú eres el grotesco —se defendió al momento que acariciaba sus negros cabellos.

—Hn —sonrió satisfecho de su respuesta. No es que Sasuke fuera el ser más expresivo del universo, pero tenía que admitir que ella era una mujer verdaderamente bella —. Eres hermosa.

Lo insinuó finalmente, no se reprimió por haberlo dicho con tanta naturalidad, de hecho, se concibió aliviado por haber sacado a la luz todas sus emociones ocultas.

—Oh —el calor se acumuló en todo su cuerpo. Sasuke tenía la capacidad para hacerla estremecer.

—Realmente lo eres —llevó la punta de su nariz por el cuello de Ino, absorbiendo el aroma que desprendía, para luego acariciarlo en línea recta. Ella se estremeció y gimió débilmente por el roce.

—Sa… Sa-Sasuke —que pronunciara su nombre de esa forma placentera le estaba matando las neuronas, de alguna forma extraña, tenía necesidad de hacerle saber que él estaba bajo sus encantos de mujer, quería decirle con su cuerpo todo lo que su boca callaba.

—Shh —la silenció volviendo su rostro hacia ella, capturando su mandíbula con suavidad. Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Ino, rozándolos débil, lenta y cuidadosamente hasta sellar y culminar en un beso.

Ino lo conquistó con su cuerpo, correspondiendo el beso y cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar del tortuoso sabor de sus labios, sintiendo la insaciable sed de sus besos. Sasuke acarició su espalda con la yema de sus dedos por dentro de su top haciéndolo consecutivamente de forma circular, provocando que la respiración de Ino se acelerara.

Ambos, Sasuke e Ino, estaban perdidos en esa ardiente sensación de goce que implicaba sus cuerpos en función.

Él la siguió besando con un poco de más intensidad, se atrevió a morder su labio inferior obteniendo a cambio otro gemido por parte de la rubia. Fue precisamente ella quien dio el siguiente paso metiendo su lengua en la boca del azabache que prontamente siguió su ritmo jugueteando e iniciando una guerra de lenguas.

Duraron varios minutos mezclando sus bocas y acariciando sus cuerpos enlodados hasta que la falta de oxígeno los ínsito a separarse, pero no fueron ni 5 centímetros lo que se alejaron cuando Sasuke comenzó a besar su mandíbula y a descender en un camino creado de besos por su cuello, en donde sacó la punta de su lengua para lamerlo en línea horizontal hasta llegar a su clavícula, besándola con pasión.

—Oh cielos —fue capaz de sentir como los dedos de sus pies se contraían, y aunque tuviera sus ojos cerrados podía ver a Sasuke sonreír sínicamente.

El aludido siguió acariciándola con su boca hasta llegar a la tela que cubría sus pechos, esos manjares que había visto descubiertos, esos que al imaginarlos en su mente le provocaban una gran erección.

—Diablos —masculló al no controlar su miembro erecto.

Al sentir el enorme bulto contactando con su intimidad, Ino gimoteó.

—Sasuke… —su respiración la traicionaba.

—Ino —jadeó cuando ella movió sus caderas bajo él, repentinamente aumentó el calor de su erección.

Sin pedir permiso, la mujer comenzó a luchar desesperadamente por desprenderlo de su ropa superior, a lo que Sasuke no se opuso. Después, tocó su pectoral y sus hombros anchos con sus dedos, bajándolos tortuosamente para él, hasta toparse con las cuerdas de su pantalón.

Ino sonrió, introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón y dentro de la ropa interior del joven, encontrándose con una verdadera sorpresa.

—¡Cielos! —se mordió el labio inferior con excitación.

Sus manos apretujaban el enorme miembro de Sasuke. Admirada por la textura de éste y por su increíble tamaño, lo frotó en un impulso mientras lo jalaba de arriba abajo.

Los gemidos que Sasuke soltó en ese momento fueron incontables. Ya había perdido todo signo de sensatez y ahora todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza eran los placenteros movimientos de Ino que le brindaban un inmenso calor en su pene.

—I-Ino —gimió.

—Es enorme.

El sonrojó en sus mejillas no decía nada. Ino había tocado límite, cualquier cosa que haría enseguida ya no tenía control.

Rápidamente le quitó la blusa que cubría sus senos, embobado atrapó sus pezones con dos de sus dedos, girándolos y apretándolos. Ino clamó mucho más fuerte de lo que Sasuke lo había hecho.

Él sabía que tendría que cumplir con su segundo objetivo: _Restablecer su clan_. Para ello, era indispensable relacionarse con una mujer que pudiera concebir hijos lo que significaba que previamente a ello, tendría que tener relacione sexuales. Sí, no era tonto, él lo sabía. Ecuánime era Ino, la mujer con la que restablecería su clan.

Se apoderó de sus caderas para despojarla de su falda y besar con detenimiento toda la piel descubierta de su cuerpo. Tenía que asegurarse de que Ino fuera suya, porque Sasuke era posesivo.

Después la levantó, tomándola de los muslos y pegando sus pezones a su pecho. La besó sin interrupciones, metiendo su lengua y llevándola lejos del lodo. Si le haría el amor, no lo haría en el barro.

Ino enredó sus piernas a la cintura de él dejándose conducir por Sasuke. La llevó al agua, despojándose ambos completamente de cualquier estorbosa ropa.

Sintiendo la humedad del lago filtrarse en sus cuerpos y la humedad del contacto de sus genitales. Ese día, Sasuke la marcó como suya cuando la penetró intensamente y ella gritó su nombre hasta llegar al éxtasis, sería de él y de nadie más, pues su semen recorrió por todo su útero.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Unas simples puertas eran la barrera dispuesta a separarlos. El final del camino para ambos ya estaba predispuesto. Ino contempló la enorme entrada de Konoha con simple nostalgia, claro que quería regresar, pero no quería abandonar a Sasuke.

—Llegamos —la voz gruesa de su antiguo amante la saco de la ensoñación.

Antes de que pudiera caminar rumbo a su destino se dirigió a Sasuke.

La unión de sus cuerpos había marcado un nuevo inicio para ellos. Ino le había dejado claro que no importara lo maligno que se volviera, ni lo aterrador de los crímenes que pudiera cometer; él siempre tendría un lugar al cual regresar, ese lugar le correspondía ser ella.

—Sasuke —titubeó intentando contener lágrimas rebeldes.

El chico se percató, no era el mejor momento para mostrarse indiferente, no cuando Ino había sido la luz en su oscuridad. Besó tiernamente sus lágrimas y con su pulgar palpó su labio antes de depositarle un fugaz beso.

—¿Me esperarás? —preguntó al momento de juntar sus frentes.

—No importa el tiempo que pase, siempre esperaré tu regreso.

—¿Es una promesa?

Ella asintió dedicándose a abrazarlo por última vez.

—Regresaras. ¿Verdad? —lo cuestionó.

El chico quedo en afonía unos momentos.

—Regresaré por ti.

La tranquilidad en su corazón se hizo inminente. Existía una esperanza, había un destino para ellos dos.

—Es una promesa —reafirmó ella.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron e Ino comenzó a dar pasos cojos hacia la entrada. El joven desapareció al instante en una rápida ráfaga de viento quedando en su lugar hojas que bailoteaban en el viento.

Por poco se parte en dos, pero el juramento clamado de un reencuentro representaba una fortaleza para seguir haciéndose más fuerte.

—Ino. Eres mía, no lo olvides

Susurró al cielo, escondido hábilmente a lo lejos, mirándola adentrarse en la aldea que tiempo atrás, también fue un hogar para él.

Definitivamente ahora tenía una razón más para seguir adelante, alguien por quien volver. Alguien a quien amar y construir una familia.

Cumpliría con su palabra, regresaría. Lo haría, por ella, por la mujer que amaba.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte a ti, que me acompañaste desde el inicio de esta historia hasta el final. Me da algo de tristeza tener que terminarlo, y pido perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, y también, si el final no fue lo que esperaste. Perdón por mi intento fallido de escribir un Lemon, debo confesar que todavía no soy buena para describir este tipo de escenas, por eso es que lo hice un poco corto y poco descriptivo.

También, deje el final en una despedida a propósito. Me surgió la idea de una continuación, tengo más o menos algo ya en mi mente (sería también de 7 capítulos) pero aún no es nada seguro. Tengo muchos otros proyectos y muy poco tiempo disponible debido a la Universidad.

Aun así espero que te haya gustado, cualquier cosa, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, amenaza de muerte, ji tomatazo, cualquier duda, favor de dejarme un review, de esa forma yo sabré si te gustó o no, y lo que podría mejorar.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia en favoritos.

Gracias infinitas a: Uchiha Adry, Mei, Inochan-Uchiha, Nightwishes27, Naoko-eri, clary, sasuino, livinthe5Hdream, y a las 4 personitas que me dejaron mensaje anónimo como Guest.

¡Gracias! Hasta pronto.


End file.
